Blue Love
by Inesperado Add
Summary: Raku se preocupa de que Onodera esta últimamente ocupada, hasta que el día siguiente ve algo que le romperá el corazón pero cierta peliazul lo ayudara superar ese dolor. (Raku x Tsugumi) (Capitulo Final)
1. Intro

**Hola a todos ^^ hoy os traigo este nuevo fic, hace casi dos meses me vi entero este gran anime y recientemente me estoy leyendo su manga, este fic es un Raku x Tsugumi ya que es una de mis parejas favoritas aunque este más a favor de Raku x Chitoge, esta pareja me gusta también. En fin sin más que decir comencemos con esta historia. Nisekoi no me pertenece sino a su autor Naoshi Komi.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada).

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

Digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

No importa que dificultades nos pongan a prueba.

¡Ah!,

la razón por la que

nuestros destinos se cruzaron

fue porque oí tu voz.

Sí, aunque haya momentos problemáticos

en el camino,

si estoy contigo entonces,

podremos superarlos.

Aunque estoy asustada,

excitada a la vez,

agonizando y con sentimientos contrarios...

¡Quédate conmigo!,

¡solo deseo protegerte!.

Nacimos en mundos distantes,

pero digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

Cambiemos nuestro futuro con esperanza...

¡Por siempre!

 **(Zero no Tsukaima – Opening 2 – I say yes – sub español – Versión TV)**

Hola soy Raku Ichijou, soy hijo único del líder de un clan Yakuza. Os preguntareis. ¿Por qué os hablo de mi vida?. Bueno quiero relatar como conocí a una chica que me robo el corazón. La conocí cuando estuve una relación falsa con mi mejor amiga, Chitoge Kirisaki. Chitoge es como yo, hija única de un líder del clan de la mafia. La Conocí cuando ella empezó a estudiaba conmigo y con Chitoge en la preparatoria de Boyari. Ella al principio protegía a Chitoge ya que ella creía que yo era un peligro para ella, al principio creí que era hombre ya que se vestía como chico pero me dí cuenta mediante un desafío, que era mujer. Cuando me dí cuenta vi que era bastante hermosa. No sabia como me sentía ya que por aquel entonces estaba enamorado de Kosaki Onodera. Al principio yo no le agradaba pero al pasar el tiempo fuimos relacionarnos más hasta que ella me consideró como su amigo. Os contare la historia de como ella y yo empezamos a ser novios y ser lo que somos ahora...Mi historia...con Seishiro Tsugumi.


	2. Prologo

**Prologo:**

 **Corazón roto y la verdad.**

 **Casa de Raku – Habitación de Raku.**

Tras un día cualquiera, Raku al terminar las clases se fue con Shuu, Chitoge, Tsugumi y con Ruri, ya que a las termas, Onodera no podía ir porque según ella estaba ocupada, al llegar, Las chicas entraron primero mientras que Raku estaba distraído pagando en recepción, su mejor amigo Shuu cambió de sitio las letras donde se situaba el baño de hombres y mujeres, su objetivo era espiar lo que hacia las chicas **(Aquí Shuu lo pondré como un pervertido...pero sin pasarse xD)** pero sus planes fueron frustrados ya que Raku entro y no se fijó que el rubio cambio las letras, Raku al llegar vio a sus amigas en ropa interior y el estaba desnudo, Chitoge y Tsugumi se pusieron rojas y pegaron al peliazul dejándolo inconsciente, cuando terminaron de ir a los balnearios, Raku llego bastante cansado y algo molesto.

\- Maldito Shuu, gracias a su broma, tanto Chitoge como Tsugumi están realmente molestas conmigo.- Dijo Raku molesto con su mejor amigo.- uff...sera mejor que me duerma ya que es bastante tarde.- dijo el mientras miraba la hora.

Al decir eso procedió a cambiarse para ponerse su pijama ( **osea su kimono xD** ) **,** al terminar de cambiarse saco sus sabanas y procedió a acostarse.

- _Ya ha pasado casi 2 años desde que tengo esa relación falsa con Chitoge, desde que empezamos esa relación, la relación que tengo con ella a mejorado bastante, tanto ella como yo nos consideramos como mejores amigos, aunque últimamente no paro de pensar en Tsugumi...¡Bah! Lo que sea, lo mejor sera dormir.-_ Pensó el peliazul.- _Aunque Onodera esta últimamente ocupada...¿Qué le pasara?...-_ __Pensó Raku preocupado.- ZzZzZzZzZ.-

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar.**

 **Casa de Tsugumi – Habitación de Tsugumi.**

\- ¡Arg! ¡No puedo creer que Ichijou Raku me viese ca-ca-casi des-nuda!.- Dijo Tsugumi sonrojada pero a la vez molesta.- Aunque creo que no a sido su culpa ya que estaba tan sorprendido como nosotras, creo saber quien fue, seguro que fue el fastidioso de Maiko Shuu, cuando lo vea...lo matare.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa demoníaca mientra limpiaba su pistola dándole un brillo macabro.

 **En cualquier lugar.**

\- Algo me dice que cierta chica se dio cuenta de la jugarreta que hice a Raku y si voy a la preparatoria no saldré vivo de ahí.- Dijo Shuu algo temeroso.

 **Volviendo en la habitación de Tsugumi.**

\- Uff, en fin me tendré que disculpar con Ichijou Raku.- Dijo ella mientras suspiraba.- _Hace ya como 2 años que conocí a Ichijou Raku, al principio lo veía como un peligro para Ojou-sama, pero al conocerle bien me hice amiga de el, pero cuando estoy cerca de él, me pongo muy nerviosa y a la vez me pongo roja, ¡No es que me moleste esa sensación! Pero es bastante molesto que con tan solo verle de cerca, me cueste decir las cosas...Cuando le dije todas esas sensaciones a Ojou y a las demas, me dijeron que estaba enamorada de el...puede que sea cierto pero...El esta con Ojou y no quiero ser una piedra en su camino.-_ Pensó ella algo triste.- Será mejor que me valla a dormir, mañana tengo clase.- Dijo ella suspirando de nuevo.

Al decir eso, ella procedió a cambiarse, su pijama era muy simple, una camiseta de manga corta y pantalón corto de color azul cielo. Al terminar de cambiarse procedió a dormirse.

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari - Entrada**

\- Buenos días darling.- Saludo Chitoge sonriendo.

\- Hola Honey...perdón por lo de ayer.- Saludo y disculpo Raku.

\- No pasa nada.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

Mientras caminaba a dentro de la escuela, apareció Tsugumi detrás de la pareja.

\- Buenos días Ojou-sama, Ichijou Raku.- Saludo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días/hola Tsugumi.- Saludaron ambos a la peliazul.

\- ¡RAKUUUUU!.- Grito una voz mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

Como si flash se tratase, apareció el mejor amigo de Raku, Maiko Shuu, estaba algo agitado.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shuu?.- Preguntó Raku curioso.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, sígueme!.- Dijo shuu algo serio mientras arrastraba a Raku a un lugar.

\- ¡Oe espera!.- Grito el peliazul sorprendido por la reacción del rubio.

Mientras se alejaba, tanto Chitoge y Tsugumi estaban muy sorprendida por las acciones de Shuu.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasará Ojou?.- Pregunto ella curiosa y saliendo del shock.

\- Ni idea...vamos a seguirles.- Sugirió la rubia algo preocupada.

La peliazul asistió con la cabeza y acto seguido encaminaron hacia la dirección que fue Shuu con Raku.

 **Preparatoria de Boyari – En la puerta de clases.**

Shuu llegó a su destino junto a Raku mientras que este estaba desconcertado por las acciones de su amigo rubio.

\- Shuu ¿Me puedes explicar lo que pasa? ¡Estas actuando raro!.- Pregunto el peliazul desconcertado.

\- Raku... lo que te voy a mostrar es muy doloroso para ti, pero cuando antes lo veas, menos te dolera.- Dijo el rubio bastante serio.

\- ¿Shuu que pasa?.- Dijo Raku asustado.

Shuu no dijo nada y abrió un poco la puerta de su clase y Shuu volvió a mirar al peliazul.

\- Míralo por ti mismo.- Dijo el rubio sin quitar la seriedad de encima.

\- a ver...- Dijo el peliazul mirando lo que hay detrás de la puerta.

Al mirar, Raku se quedó en shock, lo que vio fue a Onodera, la chica que el peliazul amaba besándose con otro chico, dejando a Raku con el corazón partido.

\- N-no puede ser...- Dijo Raku estando en shock.

\- Lo siento amigo, era mejor que lo supieras antes de que te declarases en vano.- Dijo Shuu triste poniéndole su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

Cuando dijo eso ultimo, Chitoge y Tsugumi llegaron a donde estaba ellos.

\- ¡Chicos!.- Grito Chitoge agitada.

Al llegar, Chitoge se dio cuenta de que Shuu estaba serio y Raku se ocultaba su rostro con sus pelos.

\- Maiko Shuu, ¿Qué le pasa a Ichijou Raku?.- Pregunto Tsugumi curiosa.

\- Miradlo por vosotras mismas.- Dijo el rubio sin quitar su seriedad.

Las chicas hicieron caso a lo que le dijo el rubio y lo que vieron se asombraron.

\- Kosaki-chan, ¡se esta besando con un chico!.- Dijo Chitoge asombrada.

\- _Noto tensión en el ambiente ¿Pero que será?.-_ Se pregunto mentalmente Tsugumi.- _Ademas, Maiko Shuu esta serio y me sorprende ya que siempre esta sonriendo y Raku esta...-_ Fue interrumpida cuando Raku se giró y se disponía de irse.

\- Darling, ¿A donde vas?.- Pregunto la rubia algo curiosa.

Sin decir nada, Raku se fue corriendo dejando a Tsugumi y Chitoge desconcertadas.

\- ¡Espera Raku!.- Dijo Chitoge a punto de ir a por el pero se paró cuando Shuu habló.

\- Déjalo solo Chitoge-chan.- Dijo Shuu triste.

\- ¿Shuu que es lo que le pasa?.- Preguntó ella preocupada.

\- Pregunto lo mismo, Maiko Shuu.- Dijo ella seria pero preocupada.

\- Sera mejor que le cuente el secreto de Raku.- Dijo el suspirando.- Veréis chicas, Raku esta enamorado de Onodera desde que íbamos en el instituto, y como comprenderéis Raku al ver eso, se le hizo su corazón añicos.

Chitoge y Tsugumi se sorprendieron ante la confesión de Shuu sobre el secreto del peliazul, Chitoge estaba triste por dos motivos, ella estaba enamorada de Raku y triste al saber que el peliazul ama a su mejor amiga. Tsugumi al escuchar eso se enfadó ya que ella creía que Raku estaba enamorado de Chitoge.

\- ¡Ahora si que lo mato!.- Dijo la peliazul enfadada apunto de perseguir al peliazul.

\- ¡Espera Tsugumi!.- Grito Chitoge bajando su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ojou-sama?.- Dijo ella sorprendida.

\- No le digas nada a Claude de lo que voy a decirte, por favor.- Pidio la rubia triste.

Ella estaba pensativa si aceptar o no el favor de su Ojou-sama, después de pensárselo, decidió hacer lo correcto.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Dime lo que esta pasando Ojou?.- Pregunto ella algo preocupada.

\- Tsugumi, Raku y yo somos novios falsos, si te preguntas el porque hacemos esto es para que los subordinados del papa de Raku y los de mi papa no se enfrenten y estalle una guerra.- Dijo ella sin quitar la tristeza que tiene.- Así que por favor, no le digas nada a Claude.- Pidió ella mirando a su amiga saliendole una lagrima.

Tsugumi al verla, se sorprendió ante tal revelación, al ver a Chitoge en ese estado, se acercó a donde esta ella y la abrazó.

\- Tranquila Ojou-sama, no le diré nada a Claude, así que no se preocupe.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Gracias Tsugumi!.- Dijo la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo.

Después de haberse calmado, Tsugumi se separo del abrazo y iba a dirigirse a la misma dirección que tomo el peliazul, pero fue interrumpida por Shuu de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Tsugumi-chan?.- Pregunto el rubio curioso.

\- Ire a ver a Ichijou Raku.- Dijo la peliazul seria.

\- ¿¡No le harás nada verdad!?.- Pregunto la rubia asustada.

\- No le haré nada Ojou, solo hablaré con el.- Dijo ella mirando a la rubia.

Acto seguido, ella se fue a la misma dirección que tomo Raku dejando a Shuu y a Chitoge solos.

\- ¿Qué crees que pasará, Shuu?.- Pregunto ella preocupada.

\- Ni idea, será mejor entrar a la clase.- Sugirió el rubio sonriendo.

Acto seguido, Chitoge y Shuu entraron a clases.

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari – Azotea.**

Raku se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando sus espalda en las rejas mientras que su cabeza miraba hacia abajo.

- _No puedo creerlo...Onodera...no me ama...Si esto es una pesadilla, ¡Quiero despertarme ya!.-_ Pensó el peliazul dándose un pellizco en su mejilla.- ¡Ite!...¡Bah a que pretendo a engañar!...- Dijo el peliazul empezando a llorar.

\- Ichijou Raku, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Tsugumi apareciendo delante del peliazul.

Raku al escuchar la voz levanto su mirada.

\- Tsugumi...- Dijo Raku sorprendido.

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el prologo de esta nueva historia. ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué le dirá Tsugumi a Raku? ¿Qué pasará con Onodera?. Eso lo veremos en el primer capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**

 **pd: Intentare subir los capítulos cuando pueda ya que o estoy ocupado o que no me llega ideas, solo os pido paciencia ^^'**

 **pd2: Para los que sois del cualquier Team, yo no soy de un Team en particular, me gustan todos los teams por igual ya que las chicas son perfectas para Raku, si algunos de los teams no le agradó la historia, os pido disculpas :P**


	3. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos ^^ Hoy os traigo el primer capitulo de este fic, aunque ha sido muy poca gente que lo a empezado a leer (al no ser que lo estén leyendo pero sin comentar ni seguir el fic), sé que un futuro lo leeréis. Antes de nada, quiero agradecer a _Omnipotente Vargas_ y a _TRYNDAMER95_ por apoyarme siempre en todos mis fics, espero que este capitulo os gusten. En fin sin más que decir comencemos con esta historia. Nisekoi no me pertenece sino a su autor Naoshi Komi.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada).

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

Digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

No importa que dificultades nos pongan a prueba.

¡Ah!,

la razón por la que

nuestros destinos se cruzaron

fue porque oí tu voz.

Sí, aunque haya momentos problemáticos

en el camino,

si estoy contigo entonces,

podremos superarlos.

Aunque estoy asustada,

excitada a la vez,

agonizando y con sentimientos contrarios...

¡Quédate conmigo!,

¡solo deseo protegerte!.

Nacimos en mundos distantes,

pero digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

Cambiemos nuestro futuro con esperanza...

¡Por siempre!

 **(Zero no Tsukaima – Opening 2 – I say yes – sub español – Versión TV)**

 **Capitulo 01:**

 **El consuelo de una amiga y karaoke.**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari – Azotea.**

Raku se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando sus espalda en las rejas mientras que su cabeza miraba hacia abajo.

- _No puedo creerlo...Onodera...no me ama...Si esto es una pesadilla, ¡Quiero despertarme ya!.-_ Pensó el peliazul dándose un pellizco en su mejilla.- ¡Ite!...¡Bah a que pretendo a engañar!...- Dijo el peliazul empezando a llorar.

\- Ichijou Raku, tenemos que hablar.- Dijo Tsugumi apareciendo delante del peliazul.

Raku al escuchar la voz levanto su mirada.

\- Tsugumi...- Dijo Raku sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Dijo el secándose las lagrimas fácilmente.

\- Ichijou Raku, me enteré de tu relación falsa con Ojou-sama.- Dijo Tsugumi seria cosa que asusto el peliazul.- Tranquilo, no le diré nada a Claude.

\- *Uff* ¿Y por qué has venido?.- Dijo Raku algo triste.

\- Yo...me preocupa tu estado...¡Digo!...Maiko Shuu nos contó que estás enamorado de Kosaki-san y bueno...-Dijo ella nerviosa y sonrojada pero se recompuso.- al ver lo que había detrás de la puerta de clases, saliste corriendo sin decir nada...todos están preocupados por ti...incluida yo.- susurro ella eso ultimo creyendo de que no lo iba a escuchar, pero se equivoco.

Raku al escuchar todo eso se sorprendió y luego dio una pequeña sonrisa y acto seguido abrazó a la peliazul, Tsugumi al ver la acción del peliazul se puso muy roja y nerviosa.

\- ¡Q-Q-Qué estas...- Paró de hablar cuando noto que Raku empezó a llorar en su hombro.- ¿Ichijou Raku?.- Pregunto ella preocupada.

\- *Snif* Tsugumi...gracias por preocuparte por mi...eres una gran amiga.- Dijo Raku mientras lloraba.

Tsugumi al escuchar esas palabras la conmovió, ella mientras se sonrojaba correspondió a su abrazo.

\- ¡B-Baka! ¡No hace falta que des las gracias!.- Dijo ella mientra cerrabas sus ojos de color vino.- Ichijou Raku.

\- ¿Dime Tsugumi?.- Pregunto el peliazul con los ojos cerrados.

\- Si quieres...¿Podemos venir aquí mañana en el recreo **(o recenso como prefieran llamarle)**? ¡No lo malinterpretes!.- Dijo ella nerviosa.- _¡Idiota! ¡Ahora pensara algo que no soy realmente!.-_ Se insulto a si misma en su mente.

\- Sí, me gustaría...necesito a alguien que me escuche como realmente siento...Y me gustaría que fueses tú.- Dijo el sonriendo.

Raku al ver que seguía abrazando a la peliazul, se sonrojo y se separaron lentamente.

\- ¡P-P-Perdona no quería incomodarte!.- Dijo el peliazul nervioso.

\- ¡N-N-No importa! ¡No me molesto!.- Dijo ella también nerviosa.- ¡S-será mejor que vallamos a clases!

\- ¡Si sera lo mejor!.- dijo el rascándose el cuello.

Al decir eso, ambos procedieron a irse del lugar, mientras que se dirigía a clases, ambos pensaban.

\- _Ese abrazo se sintió bien, Ichijou Raku es muy cálido.-_ Pensó la peliazul sonrojada.

\- _Ese abrazo que le dí a Tsugumi...ella es realmente suave.-_ Pensó el peliazul también sonrojado.

\- _¡Quiero volver a sentir ese abrazo!.-_ Pensaron ambos muy rojos.

 **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari – Clase**

Chitoge y Shuu habían entrado a clases y al entrar Onodera se sorprendió ya que le había pillado "In fraganti".

 **\- Flasback -**

 **15 minutos antes**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari – Clase**

\- ¡Chitoge-chan, Shuu!.- Dijo Kosaki sorprendida.

\- ¡Hola Kosaki-chan! ¿Quién es ese chico?.- Pregunto chitoge curiosa.

\- Ettooo...- Dijo la castaña nerviosa.

\- Perdón por ser descortés, me llamo Kobayashi Kosuke, soy el novio de Kosaki-chan.- Dijo el chico en nombre de Kosuke.

Kosuke era de la misma edad que Raku, ademas de tener la misma altura que el peliazul, tiene el pelo corto de color castaño, ojos negro y llevaba la ropa de la academia.

\- ¡Encanta soy Kirisaki Chitoge, la novia de...!.- Fue interrumpida por Kosuke.

\- Si de Ichijou Raku, todos lo sabemos.- Dijo el castaño sonriendo.- Y tu debes de ser Maiko Shuu ¿Me equivoco?.- Pregunto el mientras miraba al rubio.

\- Sí, soy yo.- Dijo el rubio serio.

De repente la puerta se abre y apareció una castaña con ojos verde con gafas, era Miyamoto Ruri, esta miraba con curiosidad a Kosaki y a Kosuke.

\- Shuu ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Y Ichijou-kun?.- Pregunto ella con una cara seria.

\- Te lo explicare en el pasillo.- Le susurro en el oído de la castaña.- Chicos voy a salir fuera con Ruri, ¡Ahora volvemos!

 **En el pasillo**

\- Bueno explícame lo que está pasando ¿Por qué Kosaki esta muy juntita con ese chico?.- Pregunto Ruri sin rodeos.

\- Esto es lo que paso...- Empezó a explicar Shuu lo ocurrido recientemente con Raku.- … Y eso fue lo que paso, ahora mismo Tsugumi-chan esta hablando con el.- Dijo Shuu algo triste.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Kosaki-chan haya hecho eso!.- Dijo la castaña decepcionada de su mejor amiga.

\- Ruri-chan, esto pasa, no se puede hacer nada, en estos casos el corazón es lo que manda y si Kosaki-chan se ha rendido con Raku, es su decisión.- Dijo Shuu sabiamente.- Sera mejor que volvamos a clases sino Chitoge-chan y las demás se preocuparan.

\- ¡Un momento! Llama a Chitoge-san y a Tachibana-san.- Dijo ella con cara seria **(como la serie original xD).**

\- ¿Umm? de acuerdo.- Aceptó el rubio curioso.

 **5 minutos después.**

\- ¿Para que me querías Miyamoto-san?.- Preguntó la rubia curiosa.

\- Lo mismo digo ¿y Raku-sama?.- Preguntó la castaña curiosa.

Ante esa pregunta, Shuu le explico la situación, ella al escuchar eso se preocupó por el peliazul.

\- ¡Pobre Raku-sama! ¿Que podemos hacer?.- Pregunto Marika desesperada.

\- Tengo un plan, pero no quiero que nadie le diga nada a Kosaki-chan ¿de acuerdo?.- Pregunto ella seria y ambos rubios asistieron con la cabeza.- Mirad este es el plan, nosotros llevaremos a Ichijou-kun al Karaoke para que se relaje un poco sobre lo que a pasado con Kosaki-chan, yo al decir verdad creía ciegamente en que Kosaki-chan y Ichijou-kun acabarían juntos, pero Kosaki-chan me decepcionó, así que quiero hacer algo para poder animarle.- Dijo la castaña ojiverde triste.

\- Es buena idea, y no te preocupes por eso Ruri-chan, se nota que te preocupas mucho por el, después de todo, todos lo que estamos aquí somos los mejores amigos de Raku.- Dijo Shuu sonriendo.

\- ¡Opino igual y es buena idea lo del Karaoke!.- Dijeron Chitoge y Marika a la vez.

\- Bien.- Dijo Ruri recobrando su seriedad.- Decírselo a Tsugumi-san para que venga ella también, volvamos a clases nada de esto a Kosaki-chan ¿Vale?.

\- ¡Sí!.- Dijeron todos sonriendo.

 **\- Fin del Flasback -**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari – Clase – Actualidad**

\- ¿Qué crees que ha pasado entre Tsugumi y Raku? ¡Dentro de nada comenzará la clase con Yui!.- Pregunto Chitoge preocupada por el peliazul.

\- Ya vendrán tranquila, seguro que Tsugumi le habra calmado a Raku a base de golpes jejeje.- Dijo Shuu con su clásica sonrisa ( **Esta es la sonrisa :3** ).

De repente se abre la puerta y entro Raku junto con Tsugumi un poco sonrojados, ambos se sentaron en sus asientos y Shuu y las demás (Menos Onodera, que esta lo miraba de reojo) fueron a donde el se situaba.

\- Darling ¿Como estas? Sabemos lo que te paso.- Pregunto Chitoge mirando a Raku con preocupación.

\- Estoy algo mejor gracias a Tsugumi.- Dijo el peliazul con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Raku ¿Por qué no tienes ninguna herida o golpe?.- Pregunto Shuu mirando al peliazul si tenia alguna herida.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Shuu?.- Pregunto Raku con cara de WTF!

\- Lo digo porque creía que Tsugumi para poder calmarte te daría un par de golpes...¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que te pudieras calmar?.- Pregunto Shuu con una cara maliciosa.

Tanto Raku como Tsugumi se sonrojaron recordando lo que hicieron en la azotea.

\- ¡NADA IMPORTANTE!.- Dijeron ambos sonrojados.

\- Uria, ¿No sera que hicisteis algo vergonzoso?.- Pregunto el rubio con su sonrisa troll.

Como si un rayo se tratase, Tsugumi puso su pipa en la cabeza del rubio con una cara sombría pero a la vez estaba roja y nerviosa.

\- ¡Maiko Shuu! ¿Listo para morir, maldito?.- Dijo ella sombríamente.

\- ¿P-P-Por queee? ¿Qué he hecho yo?.- Dijo el rubio nerviosamente huyendo de la peliazul.

\- ¡ESPERA MAIKO SHUU!.- Grito la peliazul mientras que perseguia al rubio.

\- jejeje, este no cambia.- Dijo Raku sonriendo.

\- Oye Raku ¿Te apetece ir al Karaoke esta tarde?.- Dijo Chitoge sonriendo.

\- ¿Hum? Claro ¿Por qué no?.- Respondió el peliazul.

 **Al terminar de Clases**

 **Centro comercial – Entrada al Karaoke.**

Al terminar las clases, Raku junto con Chitoge fueron al Karaoke, al llegar Chitoge habló.

\- Raku ¿Puedes esperar aquí? Es que tengo que hacer una llamada, no tardaré.- Dijo Chitoge mirando al peliazul.

\- Claro.- Dijo Raku con cara curiosa.

 **Despues de 2 minutos**

\- Ya, perdón por hacerte esperar.- Dijo la rubia disculpándose.

\- No te preocupes ¿Entramos?.- Pregunto el peliazul mirando a su novia falsa.

\- Sí.- Afirmo ella con la cabeza.

 **Dentro del Karaoke - sala 2.**

\- ¡Raku/Ichijou Raku/-sama/-Ichijou-kun!.- Saludaron todos al peliazul.

\- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.- Preguntó el peliazul sorprendido.

\- Raku, la razón por la que te invite al karaoke era para que te divirtieras y la idea fue de Shuu.- Dijo Chitoge explicando el motivo.

\- Amigo, lo hicimos porque no queremos que estés triste por lo que pasó con Kosaki-chan.- Dijo Shuu sonriendo mientras le apoya su mano en el hombro del peliazul.

\- ¡Es cierto Raku-sama! ¡No me gusta verlo triste!.- Dijo Tachibana intentado abrazar al peliazul pero fue interrumpida por Tsugumi.

\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Tachibana Marika?.- Dijo ella seria.

\- ¡jo!.- Bufo la castaña fastidiada.

Raku al ver a Tsugumi se quedo sorprendido, ella iba vestida con un vestido de color azul cielo y no tenía puesto ropa de hombre, Tsugumi al ver que Raku no paraba de observarla se sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué tan-to miras Ichijou Raku?.- Pregunto la peliazul nerviosa.

\- Que estas muy linda...- Dijo el peliazul sin pensarlo.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!.- Dijeron todos sorprendido sacando el trance del peliazul.

\- ¡Q-Q-QUIERO DECIR QUE ESE VESTIDO TE SIENTA BIEN! ¡ES ESO!.- Dijo el peliazul nerviosamente cosa que se calmaron todas menos dos chicas.

- _Me dijo linda, ¿Por qué mi corazón late muy rapido?.-_ Pensó Tsugumi poniendo la mano en su pecho.

\- _Tengo que hablar con Raku-sama, al parecer se ha enamorado de dos chicas, y esa no soy yo por desgracia.-_ Pensó Tachibana mientras suspiraba.

\- ¡Bueno! ¿Quién empezara a cantar?.- Pregunto Raku intentando desviar el tema.

\- Cantara el que tenga el palillo más corto.- Dijo Shuu mostrando unos palillos metidos en un bote.

 **Unos minutos más tarde.**

\- ¡Ya esta decidido!.- Grito Shuu sonriendo.- Primero cantara Marika-chan, el segundo soy yo, tercera sera Ruri-chan, cuarta Chitoge-chan, Quinta Tsugumi-chan y último Raku...¿Alguna queja?.-Pregunto Shuu a todos.

\- ¡Ninguna!.- Dijeron todos sonriendo.

\- Bien la primera que cantara es Marika Tachibana, un aplauso.- Dijo Shuu como si fuera un presentador.

Marika se levanto del sillo y fue a donde esta el microfono y antes de cantar dijo unas palabras.

\- ¡Esta canción se la dedico a usted Raku-sama!.- Declaró la castaña mientras seleccionaba la canción.

 **High School DxD Born**

 **(Opening 1 – SUB ESPAÑOL– Version TV)**

 **(Todas las intros/openings sera versión TV y solo pondré la traducción a Español menos la de Chitoge, aviso xD).**

Si escucharas a esa voz del corazón...

renacerías de nuevo una y otra vez

Ya no puedo ocultarlo más

la salvación y el dolor es una paradoja del espejo.

Me di cuenta cuando me enfrenté a mi misma

el escondite de mi alma seguro que está debajo del deseo

se desbordaron mis palmas al tocarte aquel instante de conocernos

porque salió el calor de las lágrimas en mi corazón

el mutuo sentimiento que teníamos, el D x D...

¡Que esperé!

Lo que debo elegir dentro de esta desesperación

no es una bendición es más una sensación

que llega hasta el fondo de tu pecho.

Voy a llamar tantas veces como pueda...

¡Tu nombre!

Tachibana al terminar de cantar, aplaudieron todos con emoción.

\- ¡Gracias por los aplausos!.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¡Eres muy buena cantado Marika!.- Dijo Raku sonriendo.

\- No exageres Raku-sama.- Dijo ella sonrojada.

\- Por desgracia estoy de acuerdo con Raku.- Dijo Chitoge molesta.

\- ¿Como que "por desgracia"?.- Dijo Marika enfadada.

\- ¡Bueno, Bueno, ahora me toca cantar!.- Dijo el rubio sonriendo y intentando calmar la situación.

 **Naruto Shippuden**

 **(Opening 12 – Moshimo –** **SUB ESPAÑOL– Version TV** **)**

¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que continuar persiguiendo tu recuerdo?

Cada noche puedo verte en mis sueños tal como eras tiempo atrás,

tratando de escapar de un campo de espesa hierba sin final

recuerdo que yo trataba de correr para poderte alcanzar,

pero nunca tuve el aliento suficiente para seguir tras de ti

¡Oh no!

Los años pasaron sin piedad,

y no he vuelto a ese lugar donde te conocí

mas mi corazón siempre me pide regresar

Los sueños no son de verdad,

debo creer en la realidad,

pero como negar,

lo que siento en mi corazón

Aún estoy buscándote en la luz de aquel distante recuerdo

cada momento me lamento en la oscuridad

derramando lagrimas

¿Por que yo tengo que vivir sin ti en este mundo?

Al terminar, aplaudieron todos al igual cuando canto la castaña con coletas (Marika).

\- ¡Eso fue conmovedor!.- Declaró todas las chicas menos Tsugumi y Ruri.

\- ¡Gracias chicas!.- Agradeció Shuu sonriendo.- ¡A ver como me superas Raku!.- Declaró el con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Lo intentare.- Dijo el peliazul sonriendo.

\- ¡Bien la siguiente es Ruri-chan!.- Dijo el rubio llamando a la castaña con gafas.

 **Sora no Otoshimono**

 **(Opening 1 –** **SUB ESPAÑOL– Version TV** **)**

Puedo escuchar la campana de mi corazón

campana que suena en mi pecho.

A partir de ese momento...

repentinamente, delante de mí.

Aunque creo que ha estado ahí...

desde antes de que naciera.

Deseoso y ambicioso...

de presenciar la mejor fantasía...

llamaron a la puerta...

dándome la clave para el futuro.

Puedo escuchar la campana de mi corazón.

No puedo detenerla.

Me impresionan los ángeles...

amo la forma de sus señales.

¿Puedes escuchar la campana de mi corazón?

Tocando mi pecho...

diciéndome que...

nunca escucho de ella.

Aunque tú...

tampoco sabes de ella.

Como siempre, al termina también fue aplaudida por todos, ella simplemente se fue a su sitio mientras que sonreía levemente.

\- te toca Chitoge-san.- Dijo Ruri mirando a la rubia.

\- Okey...Hay una que se cantar en ingles, ¿Puedo?.- Preguntó ella a todos.

\- ¡Claro que puedes!.- Dijo Shuu sonriendo.

\- ¡De acuerdo!.- Dijo la rubia entusiasmada.

 **Sword Art Online**

 **(Opening 2 – INNOCENSE – ingles dub ( de "Amanda Lee") – lyrics – Version TV )**

The feelings kept deep inside

Are now screaming at the top or their lungs

Trying to voice our now infinite vow

I´ve wandered all my life

Relying on a whim

and that has led me astray

Light has become my foe

Defying everything

while my future fades away

Toningh the moon invites me to the night sky

but my lips hesitate to voice a reply

but even so I´m screaming from the depths of my heart

The feelings kept deep inside

Are now screaming at the top or their lungs

Trying to voice our now infinite vow

strenght has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more

my aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all

and the tomorrow reaches out once again

I'll hear its beckoning call

 **(Para aquellos que le da pereza leer esta parte en ingles, simplemente escuchad y no la leáis xD y paras lo que tengais curiosidad, mirad la intro/opening en sub español :P)**

Al terminar, Chitoge fue a su asiento siendo alabada por todos (como siempre xD) y ahora era turno de la peliazul.

\- ¡Te toca Tsugumi-chan!.- Dijo Shuu sonriendo.

 _-_ De acuerdo.- Dijo la peliazul suspirando.

 **Date a Live**

 **(Opening 1 -** **SUB ESPAÑOL– Version TV** **)**

 **(Amo esta canción ^^)**

Un viento árido golpea

a través de las calles de un pueblo abandonado.

Mis ojos que buscan la luz,

pero lo único que ven es la desesperación.

Incluso si mis lágrimas no llegan a los oidos de nadie,

por favor, encontrarme y haz que me detenga.

Estoy totalmente perdida en este mundo destruido,

yo todavia dudo de tu dulce bondad.

Tú eres el único que podrás guiar mi determinado corazón.

 _Mi elección es Date a Live._

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron y Raku fue primero en hablar.

 _-_ Que bien cantas Tsugumi.- Declaró el peliazul sonriendo.- _¡Su voz es hermosa! ¡Pero que coñ...!.-_ Fue interrumpido por el rubio.

\- ¡Solo quedas tú Raku!- Dijo Shuu sonriendo.- Dudo que puedas superarme.

\- Menos mal que me traje tapones de los oídos.- Dijo Chitoge en broma.

 _\- ¡Muy graciosa!.- Dijo el peliazul con sarcasmo.- ¡Ahora veras! Cantare esa canción..._

 **FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood**

 **(Opening 5 – RAIN –** **SUB ESPAÑOL– Version TV** **)**

Aunque el tiempo se agota solo queremos encontrar

un lugar para volver a empezar

pero nuestra intención es sofocada por

el pasado que no nos deja en paz.

¿Como vivir así? Con los recuerdos de mi culpabilidad

el tiempo solo la logra acrecentar.

¿Como podre olvidar? Si ni siquiera me puedo perdonar

las lágrimas se ha vuelto algo común

¿Cuando irá esta inmesa lluvia a parar?

Ya se está conbinando con mis frias lágrimas

¿Cuando más tengo que soportar que llueva alrededor?

Posiblemente me dejo llevar,

se que ya esta lluvia se ha vuelto parte de mí

y caerá recordando mis tropiezos

por favor, mientras llueve solo mantente junto a mi

solo tu puedes ayudar a mi

 _¡Corazón!_

Al terminar, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que en esa canción reflejaba cada sentimiento que tenía el peliazul.

\- ¿Chicos?.- Preguntó Raku con cara de curiosidad.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué es lo que dirán Tsugumi y las demás de como cantó Raku? ¿Qué es lo que sentirá Raku por Tsugumi?. Eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**


	4. Capitulo 2

**Hola a todos ^^ bueno antes que nada, agradezco como siempre a _Omnipotente Vargas, TRYNDAMER95_ y a _Quesadilla1_ por el apoyo que le estáis dando a esta historia, para los que leéis este fic/historia y no comentáis espero que también lo estáis apoyando :D, bien sin más que decir comenzamos con la historia, Nisekoi no me pertenece sino a su autor Naoshi Komi.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada).

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

Digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

No importa que dificultades nos pongan a prueba.

¡Ah!,

la razón por la que

nuestros destinos se cruzaron

fue porque oí tu voz.

Sí, aunque haya momentos problemáticos

en el camino,

si estoy contigo entonces,

podremos superarlos.

Aunque estoy asustada,

excitada a la vez,

agonizando y con sentimientos contrarios...

¡Quédate conmigo!,

¡solo deseo protegerte!.

Nacimos en mundos distantes,

pero digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

Cambiemos nuestro futuro con esperanza...

¡Por siempre!

 **(Zero no Tsukaima – Opening 2 – I say yes – sub español – Versión TV)**

 **Capitulo 02:**

 **Aceptando sentimientos, las lágrimas de Tsugumi y confesión.**

 **Centro comercial – dentro del Karaoke - sala 2.**

¡Solo quedas tú Raku!- Dijo Shuu sonriendo.- Dudo que puedas superarme.

\- Menos mal que me traje tapones de los oídos.- Dijo Chitoge en broma.

 _-_ ¡Muy graciosa! _.- Dijo el peliazul con sarcasmo.- ¡Ahora veras! Cantare esa canción..._

 **...**

Al terminar, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta ya que en esa canción reflejaba cada sentimiento que tenía el peliazul. **(La música si queréis recordar cual fue o cualquier cosa, leer el capitulo anterior xD)**

\- ¿Chicos?.- Preguntó Raku con cara de curiosidad.

Todos al escuchar que el peliazul le estaban llamando, sacaron de su trance y le aplaudieron muy fuerte. Raku se sintió algo avergonzado y se fue del escenario y se sentó en su sitio, el sitio de Raku esta al lado de Chitoge y Tsugumi, al sentarse, Chitoge le empezó a hablar.

\- ¡Cantas fenomenal Raku!.- Dijo la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos.

\- Gra-gracias.- Dijo Raku avergonzado y rascándose su mejilla.

\- Opino lo mismo que Ojou-sama, Ichijou Raku.- Dijo Tsugumi seria aunque por dentro.- _¡Esa canción me conmovió! ¡Mi corazón late muchísimo!.-_ Pensó ella sonrojándose.- _Creo...que no voy a mentirme a mi misma...¡Yo!...¡Amo a I-I-Ichijou Ra-raku!.-_ Terminó de pensar ella poniéndose roja.

\- Oe, Tsugumi ¿Tienes fiebre?.- Preguntó el peliazul preocupado mirando de cerca a la peliazul.

\- ¡N-N-No tengo fiebre!.- Dijo la peliazul tartamudeando.

\- Tsugumi pienso que debes salir a que te de el aire, puede que estés agobiada.- Dijo Chitoge preocupada por su amiga.

\- ¡S-Sí! ¡Será lo mejor!.- Dijo Tsugumi levantándose para salir de ahí.

\- _¿Qué le pasará?._ \- Pensó Raku mirando la puerta donde se fue la peliazul.- _Últimamente Tsugumi se sonroja a cada rato, ¿Se encontrará bien?.-_ Pensaba el peliazul preocupado hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.- _¡Un momento! ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto por el estado de Tsugumi? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué demonios me pasa!?.-_

De repente, el móvil de Chitoge comenzó a sonar, la rubia cogió su móvil y se fijo quien la estaba llamando, era su padre, Adelt Kirisaki.

\- **Hola ¿Qué pasa papa?.-** Pregunto la rubia a su padre desde su móvil.

\- **Hola hija, ¿Está Tsugumi contigo?.-** Pregunto Adelt por la peliazul.

- **Sí, estamos en un karaoke y ella se fue a fuera a tomar el aire porque se estaba agobiando un poco ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-** Pregunto la rubia curiosa.

- **Hija, tengo que decirle a Tsugumi algo importante, así que ve a donde esta ella y dale tu movil, es que el suyo parece estar sin batería.-** Dijo su padre muy serio.

- **¡Si ahora mismo te paso a Tsugumi!.-** Dijo la rubia obedeciendo a su padre.

\- Chitoge si quieres se lo doy yo, ya que también me estoy agobiándome un poco aquí, ¿No te importa?.- Susurro Raku a la rubia.

\- Por mi no hay problema, espera que se lo diga a mi padre.- Dijo ella contestando a la pregunta del peliazul.- **Papa, Raku se encargará de llevar mi móvil a Tsugumi, ya que él también quiere despejarse.-**

- **Por mi no hay problema, cuento con él.-** Dijo su padre aceptando la idea de su hija.

\- ¡ **Gracias,papa!.-** Dijo ella alegre.- ¡Toma!.- Dijo la rubia pasando su móvil a su novio falso.- ¡Llevaselo a Tsugumi!.-

\- Entendido.- Dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa.- **Señor, ahora mismo se lo daré a Tsugumi.-**

 **\- Gracias, Raku.-** Dijo Adelt al peliazul desde su móvil.

Al decir eso, Raku se fue de la sala para buscar a Tsugumi.

 **Centro comercial – entrada al Karaoke.**

Raku salió del karaoke y empezó a buscar a Tsugumi, a los 5 segundos la encontró, ella se encontraba sentada en un banco que estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Tsugumi!.- Llamo Raku a la peliazul.

\- ¡I-I-Ichijou Raku!.- Dijo ella sorprendida.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

\- El padre de Chitoge quiere hablar contigo, aquí esta el móvil de Chitoge.- Dijo Raku dando el móvil Chitoge a la peliazul.

 **\- Hola ¿Qué es lo que pasa señor Kirisaki?.-** Pregunto ella al padre de su Ojou-sama.

 **\- Hola Tsugumi, te traigo malas noticias.-** Dijo Adelt serio y a la vez triste.

 **\- ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa señor Kirisaki!?.-** Preguntó Tsugumi preocupada.

 **\- Tsugumi, Claude sufrió un infarto y murió.-** Dijo el padre de Chitoge dejando en shock a la peliazul.- **Sé que le tenias mucho aprecio a Claude...Tsugumi tienes que ser fuerte, recuerda que no estas sola, siempre puedes contar con nosotros, mañana será su entierro.-** Dijo Adelt intentando animar a la peliazul.- **En fin Tsugumi, pasame a Raku, por favor.-**

\- Si...- Dijo la peliazul ida y dando el móvil a Raku.

\- **Raku ¿Eres tú?.-** Preguntó el padre de Chitoge al peliazul.

\- **Sí soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?.-** Pregunto Raku curioso.

\- **Ayuda a Tsugumi por favor, me tengo que ir...nos vemos.-** Colgo Adelt dejando a Raku con cara de WTF!.

- _¿A que se referirá a que ayude a Tsugumi?.-_ Pensó el peliazul algo preocupado.- ¡Oe Tsugumi! ¿Qué es lo que te dijo el Señor Kirisaki?.- Pregunto Raku al peliazul pero no le contesto.- Tsugumi ¿que te pasa?

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER!.- Grito Tsugumi mientras comenzaba a llorar.

\- ¿¡Qué es lo que pasó!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que te dijo el señor Kirisaki!?.- Preguntó de nuevo el peliazul poniendo su mano en el hombre de la chica.

\- *Snif* Claude ha...*Snif* ¡Muerto de un infarto! ¡Buaaaaaah!.- Dijo ella mientras lloraba.

Raku al escuchar eso se sorprendió, puede que no le caía bien a Claude pero era alguien muy importante para la peliazul y al ver Tsugumi de esa manera, recordó algo de su pasado, uno muy trágico que cambio la vida del peliazul.

 **\- Flashback-**

 **Hace 10 años**

 **Hospital – Sala de espera.**

Nos encontramos con un Raku de 7 años y su padre, Issei Ichijou **(El nombre de el sale en myanimelist xD)** en los pasillos donde se encontraba el quirofano, ambos estaban heridos porque habían tenido un accidente automovilístico y ambos estaban hablando.

\- Papa ¿Mama se salvará?.- Preguntó Raku preocupado por su madre.

\- Hijo tranquilo, seguro que el doctor salvará a mama.- Dijo Issei intentando calmar a su hijo aunque por dentro también estaba preocupado.

\- ¿Señor Ichijou?.- llamó el doctor a Issei con una cara seria.

\- Dígame ¿Qué es lo que pasa a mi esposa?.- Preguntó Issei muy preocupado por su esposa.

\- Señor Ichijou, hicimos lo que pudimos para salvarla pero desgraciadamente su esposa murió, perdió mucha sangre, lo siento mucho.- Dijo el doctor suspirando mientras se iba.

 **(Aquí la madre de Raku se muere, lo digo porque se que en el manga ella sigue viva :P).**

Tanto Raku como Issei al escuchar esa noticia sintieron como si tiraran un cubo de agua helada, el primero en reaccionar fue Raku.

-¡NOOOOO MAMAAAAAAAAAA!.- Dijo Raku mientras lloraba.

\- No puede ser...- Dijo Issei en shock.- Nanako...mi querida esposa...- Dijo el ido.

\- ¡Nanakooooooo/Mamaaaaaaa!.- Ambos gritaron mientras que lloraban y se abrazaban.

 **\- Fin del Flashback -**

 **Centro comercial – entrada al Karaoke – Actualidad.**

Raku al recordar la muerte de su difunta madre, reacciono y lo que hizo dejo sorprendida de nuevo a Tsugumi, la volvió a abrazar pero esta vez con fuerza, como si no quisiera que se separa de el.

\- I-Ichijou Raku ¿Por qué...?.- Fue interrumpida por el peliazul.

\- Tsugumi, entiendo a la perfección lo que estas sintiendo.- Dijo Raku consolando a la peliazul.

Ella levanto la cabeza con cara y miro al peliazul.

\- Tu...¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tu no sabes lo que se siente perder un ser querido! ¿¡Qué vas a saber t...!?.- Fue interrumpida de nuevo por el peliazul.

\- ¡No digas estupideces Tsugumi!.- Grito Raku algo de enfado sorprendiendo a la peliazul.- ¿¡Que no te entiendo dices!? ¡No me jodas!...Tsugumi te entiendo perfectamente porque...¡mi madre murió cuando solo tenía 7 años!.- Declaró el mientras se le salia una lágrima.

\- Ichijou Raku.- Dijo Tsugumi sorprendida ante esa confesión.

Acto seguido, el peliazul se apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella y le empezó hablar desde su oído.

\- Créeme que te entiendo lo que sientes ahora Tsugumi, claro que te entiendo...-Dijo el peliazul mientras lloraba en silencio.

\- Ichijou Raku.- Dijo ella mientras se apoyaba su cabeza al hombro del peliazul.- L-lo siento mucho por gritarte, no lo sabia...- Dijo eso mientras que lloraba.

\- Tranquila, te entiendo.- Dijo el mientras que lloraba.- _Quien imaginaria que un día tan divertido como este acabara en desgracia._

Ambos seguían abrazados mientras que seguían llorando, Raku por recordar la muerte de su madre y Tsugumi por la muerte de su tutor. Después de un rato, ambos se calmaron y dejaron de llorar.

\- Ichijou Rak...- fue interrumpida por el peliazul.

\- Raku.- Dijo el peliazul secamente.

\- ¿Eh?.- Dijo ella dudosa.

\- Solo dime Raku, Tsugumi.- Dijo Raku mientras sonreía levemente.- _Tsugumi no es como las demás, ellas es muy diferente y...muy hermosa ¿Qué es este sentimiento?-_ Pensó el peliazul mientras observaba a la peliazul.

\- ¿Esta bien que le llame así?.- Pregunto ella con inseguridad.

\- Sí Tsugumi.- Dijo el seguro.

\- De acuerdo...Ra-raku.- Dijo ella algo sonrojada.

\- ¿Ves? ¡no es difícil!.- Dijo el algo alegre.

\- Raku.- Llamo Tsugumi al peliazul.

\- ¿Dime?.- Pregunto el mirando a la peliazul.

\- Me voy a mi apartamento, estoy muy cansada.- Dijo ella triste.

\- Si quieres te acompaño.- Sugirió Raku preocupado por la peliazul.

\- ¡No hace falta que lo hagas!.- Dijo ella sonrojada.

\- Insisto, ademas yo también estoy algo agotado.- Declaro el sonriendo.

\- Esta bien.- Dijo ella suspirando.

Acto seguido, ambos se separaron del abrazo y se fueron a recoger sus cosas que se quedaron en la sala del Karaoke.

 **Centro comercial – dentro del Karaoke - sala 2.**

\- Raku, Tsugumi...Os estábamos esperando.- Dijo Chitoge con una sonrisa.

\- Chitoge, yo y Tsugumi nos sentimos algo cansados así que acompañare a Tsugumi a su apartamento y me iré a mi casa.- Dijo el cansando.- Por cierto, toma tu móvil.- Dijo el mientras que le entregaba el móvil a la rubia.

\- Es una lastima.- Dijo Chitoge suspirando.

\- Lo siento, nos vemos chicos, me he divertido mucho.- Dijo Raku mientras sonreía.

\- Lo mismo digo.- Dijo Tsugumi secamente.

\- ¡Nos vemos en clases!.- Dijeron todos en modo de despedida.

Y así, la pareja se fueron del lugar para ir a la casa de Tsugumi.

 **En la caminata.**

Raku acompañaba a Tsugumi a su apartamento mientras que iban caminando, Tsugumi se paro de repente y el peliazul se choco con ella, al caerse ambos se quedaron una posición algo comprometedora, Raku se encontraba encima de la peliazul mientras que ella estaba cerca de la cara de Raku, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Estas bien Tsugumi?.- Pregunto el peliazul preocupado mientras abría sus ojos.

\- Sí, no te preocupes.- Dijo ella mientras que también abría sus ojos.

Al abrirlos, ambos se miraron y se pusieron rojos.

\- Tsugumi.- Dijo el peliazul sonrojado.

\- Raku.- Dijo ella igual que el peliazul (sonrojada).

Ambos se acercaban más y más hasta que sus labios entraron en contacto, ambos se estaban besando, Tsugumi estaba sorprendida ya que estaba dando su primer beso al hombre que el ama.

\- _¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy besando con Raku! ¡Mi corazón late muy deprisa!.-_ Pensaba ella mientras cerraba sus ojos para dejarse llevar.

\- _¡Estoy besando a Tsugumi! ¡Se siente muy bien! ¡Mi cabeza da vueltas!...Creo saber lo que siento, creo... que amo a Tsugumi.-_ Pensó el peliazul mientras que el también cerraba sus ojos para dejarse llevar por el beso.

Al terminar de besarse, se pusieron de pie, ambos estaban muy avergonzados por lo que han hecho, hasta que el peliazul comenzó ha hablar.

\- Tsugumi, perdón no lo volveré hacer, no quería incomodarte, será mejor que vallamos a tu casa.- Dijo el peliazul nervioso mientras se disponía de ir pero la peliazul la agarro de su brazo.- ¿Tsugumi?.

\- Raku...yo...no me molesto que me besaras...al decir verdad me gusto.- Declaró ella mientras que Raku estaba en shock.- Raku...yo...¡Te amo!.- Confesó la peliazul mientras se ponía roja.

\- Tsugumi...¡Yo también te amo! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.- Dijo el peliazul mientras se ponía rojo.

\- ¡Cla-claro que me gustaría! Pero...¿Y Kosaki-san? ¿Y que pasará con Ojou?.- Dijo ella preocupada y asustada pero se calmó con un beso que le dio el peliazul.

\- Tranquila, para empezar es verdad que me gustaba Onodera pero ella hizo su vida con un hombre que no soy yo...y segundo con Chitoge solo somos novios de mentira, yo a ella la quiero como mi mejor amiga.- Dijo el peliazul sonriendo.- Yo solo te amo a ti.

\- ¿Esta bien que estemos juntos como pareja?.- Pregunto ella mientras bajaba su cabeza.

\- Sí, por ahora debemos ser novios en secreto, ya que tengo que fingir ser novio de Chitoge por dos años más ¿No te importa verdad?.- Pregunto el peliazul algo preocupado.

\- No, te entiendo...gracias Raku.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- No hay porque darlas, ¿nos vamos?.- Dijo Raku mientras que ofrecía su mano.

\- Sí.- Dijo ella aceptando la mano de su ahora novio.- Raku...¿Podrías quedarte hoy en mi casa? Paula se mudo en el mismo edificio que el mio solo que ella vive en otra puerta..- Pregunto ella roja.

\- ¡Cla-claro!.- Dijo Raku muy rojo.

Y así, la nueva pareja se fueron al apartamento de Tsugumi.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué le pidio Tsugumi que Raku se quede en su casa? ¿Donde esta Haru, la hermana de Onodera? ¿Chitoge se enterará de la muerte de Claude?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**


	5. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todos ^^ se que no hace falta repetir las cosas, pero aún así lo diré, os agradezco un montón que os esté gustando esta historia, para aquello que os resulto algo corto el capitulo, yo os pido disculpas pero yo soy de dejar las cosas con intriga xD. En fin sin más que decir, comenzamos con el capitulo de hoy, Nisekoi no me pertenece sino a su autor Naoshi Komi.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada).

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

Digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

No importa que dificultades nos pongan a prueba.

¡Ah!,

la razón por la que

nuestros destinos se cruzaron

fue porque oí tu voz.

Sí, aunque haya momentos problemáticos

en el camino,

si estoy contigo entonces,

podremos superarlos.

Aunque estoy asustada,

excitada a la vez,

agonizando y con sentimientos contrarios...

¡Quédate conmigo!,

¡solo deseo protegerte!.

Nacimos en mundos distantes,

pero digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

Cambiemos nuestro futuro con esperanza...

¡Por siempre!

 **(Zero no Tsukaima – Opening 2 – I say yes – sub español – Versión TV)**

 **Capitulo 03:**

 **Primera noche juntos, el entierro y el fin de la relación falsa.**

 **En la caminata hacia la casa de Tsugumi – Capitulo anterior**

\- ¿Esta bien que estemos juntos como pareja?.- Pregunto ella mientras bajaba su cabeza.

\- Sí, por ahora debemos ser novios en secreto, ya que tengo que fingir ser novio de Chitoge por dos años más ¿No te importa verdad?.- Pregunto el peliazul algo preocupado.

\- No, te entiendo...gracias Raku.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- No hay porque darlas, ¿nos vamos?.- Dijo Raku mientras que ofrecía su mano.

\- Sí.- Dijo ella aceptando la mano de su ahora novio.- Raku...¿Podrías quedarte hoy en mi casa? Paula se mudo en el mismo edificio que el mio solo que ella vive en otra puerta..- Pregunto ella roja.

\- ¡Cla-claro!.- Dijo Raku muy rojo.

Y así, la nueva pareja se fueron al apartamento de Tsugumi.

 **Apartamento de Tsugumi – Actualidad.**

\- Pasa, por favor.- Dijo Tsugumi mientras que miraba a su ahora novio.

\- Co-con permiso.- Dijo el algo nervioso entrando en la casa de su ahora novia verdadera.

\- Raku, si quieres, pu-puedes ver la televisión mientras preparo la cena.- Sugirió la peliazul algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qu-quieres que t-te ayude?.- Preguntó Raku en el mismo estado que la peliazul.

\- ¡N-N-No hace falta!.- Dijo ella poniendo su cara roja.

Ambos estaban tan nervioso que se quedaron mudos y empezaron a pensar.

\- _¡Dios! ¡Estoy muy nervioso!.-_ Pensó Raku rascándose la mejilla.- _¡Esta es la primera vez que pasare una noche con una chica a solas!...a excepción de Yui-nee...¡Voy a dormir con mi verdadera novia! ¡Dios espero no meter la pata!.-_ Pensó el preocupado.

- _¡Dios mio! ¡Dios mio! ¡Dios mio! ¡Dios mio! ¡Dios mio!.-_ Pensaba repetidamente Tsugumi avergonzada.- _¡Voy a dormir con Raku! ¡Espero no fastidiar la noche y también espero que no piense mal de mí!.-_ Pensó ella tapándose la cara con sus manos en señal de vergüenza.- _Aunque a decir verdad...me están dando ganas de volver a besarle._

\- _Ahora que lo pienso, me han dado ganas de besar a Tsugumi, pero...¿Le molestara que la bese pillandola desprevenida?.-_ Pensó Raku mientras recordaba el beso que se dieron.

\- Oye ¿Raku?.- Llamo la peliazul a su novio.

\- Dime Tsugu...- Fue interrumpido por la peliazul.

\- ¡Chuuu!- Tsugumi lo callo dándole un beso.

Raku al sentir los labios de su novia se quedó en blanco, pero se recompuso y empezó a corresponder a su beso, ambos eran inexperto cuando se trata de besar, pero a medida que se besaban, se iban calmando su nerviosismo y empezaron a besarse con más intensidad, Raku mordió levemente el labio inferior de Tsugumi dejando que ella se le escapase un gemido y abriendo más su boca para que el peliazul le permita introducir su lengua a la boca de ella, ambos tenía una lucha de lenguas mientras se acariciaban, pero como todo lo bueno tiene un fin, ambos cortaron el beso por culpa de la falta de aire, al separarse de sus labios, dejaron ambos con un hilo de saliva, al recuperarse Raku empezó a hablar.

\- Uff...Uff...¡Que...beso!.- Dijo Raku mientras intentaba respirar.

\- ¿Te...ufff...gusto?.- Pregunto Tsugumi haciendo lo mismo que el peliazul.

\- S-si.- Dijo el peliazul nervioso.

\- ¿Estas molesto por haberte besado?.- Pregunto ella algo preocupada.

\- No ¿y a ti?.- Pregunto el también preocupado.

\- Tampoco me molesto.- Dijo ella algo sonrojada.- ¿Qu-quieres volver a repetirlo?.

\- ¿Estas segura?.- Pregunto Raku sonrojado.

\- ¿No quieres?.- Pregunto ella con una cara irresistible para todo hombre, la cara de cachorrito.

Raku al ver esa cara no se resistió y beso de nuevo a la peliazul, ella al sentir los labios del peliazul se sorprendió pero luego empezó a corresponder su beso, al terminar Raku habló.

\- Claro que quiero, lo que pasa es que estoy muy nervioso.- Explico el peliazul rascándose la nuca.

\- L-Lo mismo digo...es la primera vez que estoy en una relación amorosa con un chico.- Dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

\- Tranquila, eso con el tiempo te acostumbraras.- Dijo el peliazul acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

\- ¿Acaso estuviste con otras chicas antes Raku?.- Dijo ella sorprendida.

\- ¡No, no!.- Dijo Raku negando con la mano.- Como sabrás, estoy en una relación de mentira con Chitoge y han pasado casi 2 años desde que empezamos, así que me acostumbre como se lleva una relación, aunque estoy nervioso porque esta es mi primera relación verdadera que tengo y ademas de que te dí mi primer beso.- Dijo el sonrojado.

\- ¿¡En serio!?.- Dijo ella asombrada.- ¡Pensé que ya te habías besado con Ojou!.

\- No, nunca me bese con ella.- Dijo el sonriendo.- Tsugumi.

\- ¿Sí Raku?.- Pregunto ella calmada.

\- Te quiero.- Dijo el feliz.- ¿Me quieres?.- Dijo el en tono juguetón.

Tsugumi al oír esas palabras, se puso roja.

\- ¡I-I-Idiota! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Si te lo dije antes!.- Dijo ella sonrojada y nerviosa.

\- Jejejeje eres tan mona cuando te sonrojas Tsugumi-chan.- Dijo raku abrazandola.

\- Tonto.- Declaro ella respondiendo a su abrazo.- Raku.

\- ¿Hmh?.- Dijo el a modo de "que".

\- Mañana...¿Podrías acompañarme al entierro de Claude? Es que no quiero estar sola.- Dijo ella algo triste.

Raku al escuchar eso, sonrió comprensivo, acto seguido el coge la barbilla de ella obligandola a que le mire a sus ojos.

\- Claro que iré, eres mi novia y no debo dejarte sola en un momento como ese.- Dijo el besando en su frente.

\- Gracias...te quiero.- Dijo ella escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del peliazul.

\- Y yo Tsugumi.- Dijo el con una sonrisa de felicidad.- Bueno ¿Te ayudo con la cena?.

\- Claro.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre.

Al decir eso, ambos prepararon la cena, al terminar de comer, ambos se bañaron (no juntos), y Tsugumi se puso su pijama, consistía en una camiseta y pantalón corto de color rojo, Raku al no tener pijama iba dormir con la ropa de la academia, Tsugumi al notar que su novio no tenía pijama recordó algo.

\- Raku, espera un momento.- Dijo ella mientras se iba a la habitación.

\- Vale.- Dijo el mientras veía a se iba.- _Valla, ¡No me lo puedo creer! Estoy de novio con Tsugumi...A su lado me siento muy feliz, ella es muy alegre y muy protectora pero en el fondo es cariñosa y se preocupa por el bienestar de todos en vez de preocuparse por ella misma, ademas es muy linda...Estoy locamente enamorado de ella, de eso estoy seguro.-_ Pensó Raku con una sonrisa.

 _-_ ¡Lo encontré!.- Dijo Tsugumi saliendo de la habitación.- Toma Raku, pontelo.- Dijo ella entregando a Raku un pijama.

\- Me lo voy a poner...pero ¿De donde lo sacaste?.- Pregunto el curioso.

\- Me lo compró Paula, según ella era por si viniera algún hombre a quedarse a dormir aquí.- Dijo ella pensando.

\- Bueno me lo voy a...- Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su móvil y miró quien era.- ¡Mierda es mi padre! ¿Puedo...?.- Fue interrumpido por su novia

\- Claro, cógelo.- Dijo ella sonriendo.

\- **Hola ¿Qué pasa papa?.-** Preguntó Raku a su padre.

\- **¿¡Hijo donde demonios estas!?.-** Preguntó Issei preocupado por su hijo.

\- **Estoy en casa de...-** Paro en seco ya que pensó que no era buena idea decir que se a quedado a dormir en casa de la peliazul asi que le mintió.- **Estoy en casa de un amigo y voy a dormir en su casa.-** Dijo Raku mintiendo a su padre.

- **¡Ah! Vale, estaba preocupado por ti hijo, en fin no te molesto más buenas noches.-** Dijo su padre aliviado.

\- **Buenas noches papa.-** Dijo Raku colgando a su padre.- uff... menos mal que se lo tragó.- Dijo el suspirando.- Bueno voy a ponerme el pijama, espérame.- Dijo el sonriendo a su novia mientras que se iba al baño cambiarse.

\- Sí, tomate tu tiempo.- Dijo ella mientra veía que se iba.- _¡Aun no me lo creo! ¡Espero que esto no sea un sueño!.-_ Pensó ella mientras se pellizcaba la mejilla.- ¡Ite!.- Dijo ella adolorida.- _No, no es un sueño...¡Es real! ¡Soy novia de Ichijou Raku!.-_ Pensó ella alegre hasta que se calmó.- _Puede que al principio no nos lleváramos bien, pero al pasar el tiempo, nos hicimos amigos, el es muy tranquilo y siempre ayuda a los demás de forma desinteresada, pero en el fondo se preocupa mucho por nosotros, eso fue lo que hizo que me fijara en el.-_ Ella seguía pensando hasta que volvió Raku con su pijama ya puesto.

\- Listo.- Dijo el con una sonrisa.

\- Vale, vayámonos a dormir.- Dijo ella mientras que se levantaba.

\- Si quieres duermo aquí en el salón.- Dijo Raku algo sonrojado.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Si quieres duerme conmigo en la cama!.- Dijo ella sonrojada.

\- ¿No estarás incomoda?.- Pregunto el preocupado.

\- ¡C-Claro que no!.- Dijo ella roja.

\- Bueno.- Dijo el un poco inseguro.

Al decir eso, ambos se fueron a la habitación de ella.

 **Habitación de Tsugumi.**

Ambos ya se encontraba tumbados en la cama de Tsugumi, ellos no podían dormir porque era la primera vez que pasaban la noche juntos, Raku empezó a moverse para ponerse de lado para ver a Tsugumi, ella se encontraba dándole la espalda, y de repente Tsugumi le cogió de sus manos y se los puso en su cintura.

\- Tsugumi.- Dijo el sonrojado.

\- Me...gustaría...que...me abrazaras...¿Te molesta?.- Pregunto ella nerviosa.

\- ¡No no no! ¡Claro que no! Solo me sorprendió.- Dijo el nervioso.

Ambos se quedaron un rato sin decir nada, hasta que se calmaron y Tsugumi empezó a hablar

\- Raku.- llamo ella a su novio.

\- ¿Dime?.- Pregunto el sonriendo.

\- Buenas noches...te quiero...mucho.- Dijo ella muy roja.

Raku al oir esas dulces palabras de su novia se sorprendió y acto seguido, el hizo un poco más fuerte el abrazo, como si no quisiera que nadie se separara de ella, cosa que la chica se sorprendió.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho Tsugumi, ahora mi vida te pertenece y quiero estar contigo hasta el final.- Dijo el mientras besaba en su cabeza hasta que sus manos sintió como caían gotas.- ¿Tsugumi?.- Pregunto el preocupado.

\- ¿D-de ver-dad vas a estar conmigo...hasta el final?.- Pregunto ella mientras que unas lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos.

\- Claro...tu lo eres todo para mí...Tsugumi.- Dijo el mientras sonreía cariñosamente.

\- Gr-gracias...por esas dulces palabras Raku.- Decía ella mientras le besaba la mano de el.

\- De nada, Que tengas dulces sueños Tsugumi.- Dijo el cerrando los ojos.

\- Igualmente, buenas noches Raku.- Dijo ella también cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos al cerrar los ojos, se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisas felices en sus bocas.

 **Al día siguiente**

Raku junto con Tsugumi fueron a la casa de el peliazul temprano para ir a buscar su traje de luto **(Para lo que no lo sabeis, el traje de luto es un traje de color negro y se usa especialmente para entierros y demas.)** al llegar a la puerta, Raku le pidió a Tsugumi que se quedara afuera ya que no tardaría mucho, al entrar todos le saludaron como de costumbre, Raku después de haber saludado a todo el clan se fue a la oficina de su padre para hablar con el con respecto del entierro de Claude.

 **Oficina de Issei (El padre de Raku)**

\- Hola hijo ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Pregunto el peligris sonriendo.

\- Padre, lo que pasa es que Chitoge me llamó esta mañana diciendome que Claude sufrió un paro cardiaco y me a dicho que le acompañe hoy al entierro.- Dijo Raku serio recordado la llamada con Chitoge.

 **\- Flashback -**

 **30 minutos antes en la casa de Tsugumi.**

\- Raku ¿a quien llamas?.- Preguntó Tsugumi curiosa mientras abrazaba al peliazul del cuello desde atrás.

\- Voy a llamar a Chitoge, tengo que inventarme para que mi padre me deje ir al entierro sin pedir motivos.- Explico Raku suspirando.

\- Bueno, llama mientras me visto.- Dijo ella soltando el abrazo.

\- Espera.- Dijo el agarrando el brazo de la peliazul y mirándola fijamente dejándola sorprendida.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué pasa?.- Dijo ella sonrojada.

Al decir eso, el peliazul le beso en la mejilla de ella dejándola desconcertada.

\- ¿¡Y e-ese b-beso!?.- Pregunto ella nerviosa y a la vez roja.

\- jejeje, te lo di por que quise.- Dijo el con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¡B-b-baka!.- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para no ver su sonrojo a full.

\- jajajaja, es que eres muy bonita cuando te pones así.- Declaro el sonriendo sonrojando aún más a la peliazul.

\- ¡V-V-Voy a ca-cambiarme! ¡Llama a Ojou-sama!.- Dijo ella dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- _Jejeje, no me canso de verla tímida.-_ Pensó el divertido.- Bueno a llamar a Chito...-Fue interrumpido por una llamada, era Chitoge.- Hablando de ella...- Dijo el suspirando mientras cogía el móvil.- **Dime Chitoge.-** Dijo el a la rubia desde su móvil _._

 _-_ **R-Ra-raku, Claude sufrió...de...-** Fue cortada por el peliazul.

\- **Lo se, al acompañar a Tsugumi me lo digo y me quede en su casa hacerle compañía.-** Dijo el serio.

\- **¿¡Dormisteis juntos!?.-** Dijo ella sorprendida y a la vez celosa a través de su móvil.

- _¿¡Qué le digo!?.-_ Pensó el peliazul asustado.- **¡No, no, no! ¡Yo dormí en el salón y ella en la habitación! ¡Le hice compañía porque estaba realmente mal!.-** Explico el nervioso.- **Ademas te iba a llamar.-**

\- **¿Para que querías llamarme?.-** Pregunto Chitoge curiosa.

\- **Era para decirte de la muerte de Claude y también decirte que le voy a decir a mi padre que TU me ofreciste ir al entierro, es para que pueda ir al entierro sin que mi padre pregunte por el motivo, voy para estar consolando a Tsugumi y a ti.-** Explico el peliazul el plan.- _Más a Tsugumi, no quiero que ella sufra esa carga ella sola, no quiero que ella sufra lo que sufrí yo con la muerte de mi madre.-_ Pensó el triste.

- **Vale, estoy de acuerdo con tu plan, es más iba decirte lo mismo.-** Dijo la rubia algo seria.

- **¡Ah! Bueno Chitoge te voy a colgar ya que debo ir a mi casa a recoger mi traje de luto.-** Dijo el avisando de que se iba.

\- **Vale, nos vemos en el entierro.-** Dijo ella colgando al peliazul.

\- Uff...bien un problema menos.- Dijo el peliazul suspirando.

\- Raku ¿Terminaste de hablar con Ojou-sama?.- Pregunto Tsugumi saliendo de su habitación.

\- Sí...nos vamos.- Dijo el ofreciendo su brazo.

\- Claro...- acepto ella gustosa abrazando el brazo de el y a la vez roja.

 **\- Fin del Flashback -**

 **Casa de Raku – Oficina de Issei – Actualidad.**

\- Ya veo...claro que puedes ir, necesitara apoyo.- Dijo el padre del peliazul serio y a la vez sabio.

\- Gracias...nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo Raku saliendo de ahí.

\- Nos vemos.- Dijo su padre viendo a su hijo irse.

Raku al salir de la oficina, se fue directamente a su habitación en busca de su traje de luto, al encontrar su traje, se cambió y se fue de su casa para ir el entierro junto con su novia Tsugumi, al salir ella volvio a abrazar el brazo de el y se dirigieron al cementerio.

 **Cementerio.**

Al llegar, Tsugumi se separo del abrazo para dirigirse a donde estaba Chitoge y su padre, Adelt, ademas de de que son novios en secreto y querían pasar de desapercibido. Chitoge al ver a Tsugumi corrió hacia ella para darle un abrazo.

\- ¡Tsugumi! ¿Como estas?.- Pregunto ella preocupada por su amiga.

\- Algo mejor...gracias a Raku.- Dijo ella sonriendo tristemente.

\- Gracias por cuidar de Tsugumi, Raku.- Dijo Adelt poniendo la mano en su hombro.

\- Buenos días señor Kirisaki.- Saludo Raku formalmente al padre de Chitoge.

\- Raku-kun después del entierro quiero hablarte de una cosa en mi casa.- Dijo el rubio serio.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo el algo serio y preocupado.

Después de decir eso, procedieron a iniciar el entierro **,** Raku se encontraba al lado de Tsugumi y Chitoge, la rubia mientras que la tumba bajaba a la tierra no paraba de llorar ya que le tenía aprecio a pesar de que desconfiaba la relación "falsa" con Raku, Tsugumi se permaneció seria cosa que Raku le preocupo, ya que el sabía realmente que su novia estaba realmente triste por la muerte de Claude, al terminar todos se fueron menos Raku y Tsugumi, Adelt al ver que ellos dos no se movían preguntó.

\- ¿Oye? ¿Que os pasa?.- Pregunto el rubio mirando a la pareja.

\- Señor Kirisaki, adelántese, yo iré más tarde a su casa ya que acompañare a Tsugumi a su casa.- Dijo Raku avisando.

\- De acuerdo, te la encargo Raku.- Dijo el sonriendo mientras se iba.

Al irse Raku se dirigió a donde estaba Tsugumi, ella todavía estaba en el lugar donde se enterró a Claude mientras que esta tenía la cabeza agachada.

\- ¿Tsugumi?.- Pregunto el peliazul preocupado.

\- Sabes Raku... - Dijo ella con una voz que se notaba que estaba apunto de explotar.- Yo quería mucho a Claude como si fuera mi padre porque el fue quien me cuido y me crió, a pesar de que el era el único que no sabia que era mujer, yo...- Empezó ella llorar.- ¿¡Por que tuvo que morir Claude!? ¿¡Dime Raku!? ¿¡Por qué!?.- Grito ella mirando a su novio entre enfadada y triste.

Raku al ver como estaba, puso una cara triste y acto seguido la abrazó y Tsugumi le correspondió sin dudar mientras que hundía su rostro en el pecho del peliazul.

\- Tsugumi.- llamo Raku en tono consolador.- Puede que Claude no esté con nosotros, se que lo querías mucho y estoy seguro que el también te quería. Como dijiste el fue quien te crió y seguramente eras su orgullo.- Dijo el intentando animar a su novia.- Tsugumi, te entiendo como te sientes y me hice esas mismas preguntas que tu cuando murió mi madre.- Dijo el melancólico y después le cogió la barbilla de Tsugumi obligandola a mirar.- Tsugumi, piensa que Claude nunca murió sino que sigue vivo en tu corazón, que esté donde esté siempre estará cuidando de ti.- Terminó Raku mientras le daba una sonrisa cariñosa a su novia.

\- Raku...yo...- Dijo ella sorprendida hasta que apretó el abrazó y se hundió su rostro de nuevo y comenzó a llorar otra vez.- ¡Gracias! ¡Por estar conmigo...en este momento! ¡Buahhh!.-

\- Llora Tsugumi, saca esas lagrimas que no derramaste mientras que lo enterraban.- Dijo el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de la peliazul.

Estuvieron así durante un buen rato hasta que la peliazul se calmó.

\- ¿Te encuentras mejor?.- Pregunto Raku a su novia.

\- Sí, pero me siento cansada...quiero irme a mi casa.- Dijo ella agotada.

\- Te acompañare y después voy a la casa de Chitoge para hablar con el Señor Kirisaki.- Dijo Raku sonriendo.

\- De acuerdo.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquila.- Raku ¿Podrías quedarte de nuevo en mi casa? No quisiera estar sola.- Dijo ella algo triste.

\- Claro, después de que hable con el padre de Chitoge, iré a mi casa a coger ropa para cambiarme, ¿De acuerdo?.- Dijo el sonriendo.

\- Sí.- Dijo ella sonriendo también.

Ambos se cogieron de la mano y se fueron del cementerio, al llegar a la casa de Tsugumi, este le dio un beso a su novia y le prometió que volvería, dejándola ella sola. Raku al irse se fue directamente a la casa de Chitoge.

 **Casa de Chitoge.**

Raku había llegado a la casa de Chitoge y al entrar estaba Adelt esperandolo.

\- Raku-kun, me alegro que llegaras ¿Como esta Tsugumi?.- Pregunto el rubio sonriendo.

\- Se encuentra bien, ya la deje en su casa para que descansara.- Dijo el peliazul sobre el estado de su novia.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso...bueno Raku-kun te cite para que vinieras hablar conmigo sobre de un asunto importante.- Dijo el seriamente.

\- Soy todo oídos...¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto Raku serio también.

\- Veras, todas las cosas que tenía que hacer aquí ya he terminado y bueno tenemos que volver a Estados Unidos.- Dijo el con voz triste.- y para lo bueno de ambos es que podéis dejar esa falsa de ser novios.

Raku al escuchar eso se quedo en shock, ya que le habían dicho que ya puede dejar de fingir ser novio de Chitoge, eso lo puso feliz hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

\- Pero entonces...¿Chitoge y Tsugumi se irán de aquí?.- Dijo el algo triste ya que no quería perder a su novia peliazul.

\- Antes lo he hablado con Chitoge y ella dice que tanto ella como Tsugumi se quedaran aquí, al principio me negué pero luego lo pensé y acepte, ademas ellas ya son mayores de edad, ellas puede decidir lo que quieren hacer.- Dijo el sonriendo.- Mi hija se mudara hoy en el mismo edificio que Tsugumi solo que ella vivía en otra puerta.

\- Me alegro saber eso.- Dijo el sonriendo.

\- Ademas de que se que estas enamorado de Tsugumi.- Finalizo el sonriendo con los ojos cerrado.

\- ¿Como lo sabes?.- Dijo Raku sorprendido y a la vez sonrojando.

\- Lo descubrí hoy, vi tu cara de preocupación cuando Tsugumi no lloro en el entierro de Claude, eso me hizo sospechar hasta que lo descubrí cuando quisiste estar solo con ella.- Dijo el sin quitar su sonrisa.

\- Valla.- Dijo el peliazul rascándose la nuca.- Es cierto Señor Kirisaki, amo a Tsugumi y somos novios desde ayer.

\- Jejeje, bueno Raku, te encargo tanto como para cuidar a Tsugumi como para que cuidéis a ambos a mi querida hija.- Dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro del peliazul.- Llamare a Issei para decirle la noticia ¿Qué harás tú?.- Pregunto el rubio curioso.

\- Ire a la casa de Tsugumi, le prometí que me quedaría a dormir en su casa.- Dijo Raku algo rojo.

\- ¡Valla! ¿No va muy rápido vuestra relación? ¿Tomáis precaución a la hora de tener vuestra intimidades?.- Dijo el rubio maliciosamente.

\- ¡Señor Kirisaki!.- Grito el peliazul muy rojo por la pena que tenía.

\- ¡Jajajaja!.- Se reia el rubio sin parar hasta que se calmó.- Es broma Raku-kun.- Dijo el secándose las lágrimas que tenía.

Después de eso Raku se fue de la casa de Chitoge para dirigirse a su casa a coger ropa para poder quedarse a dormir, no sin antes de decirle a su padre (mentirle) que se quedaría dormir con sus amigos, al llegar a la casa de Tsugumi, esta la recibió abrazándole, ella le preguntó que lo que le había dicho el padre Chitoge y el le explicó lo que dijo, ella se alegro porque se quedaria en Boyari y que la relación con Chitoge se acababa de terminar, ella por la emoción besaba repetidamente a su novio "Oficial" hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se separó de el. Ambos cenaron y se acostaron juntos muy abrazaditos.

 **Timeskip: 1 mes después.**

Han pasado un mes desde la muerte de Claude y muchas cosas han pasado, al día siguiente en la preparatoria, Raku confesó sobre la relación falsa a todo el mundo.

 **\- Flasback -**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari – Clase de Raku y sus amigos.**

\- ¡Chicos!.- Llamo Raku a todos lo de su clase.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichijou?.- Dijo un compañero suyo.

\- Queremos decirles algo.- Dijo Chitoge mirando a todo el mundo algo nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que nos tiene que decir?.- Dijo una compañera curiosa.

\- Quiero decirles que nuestra relación era solo una falsa.- Dijo Raku seriamente.

Todos al oir eso se quedaron en shock y solo atinaron a decir.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Dijeron todos (menos Raku y sus amigos) asombrados.

\- Lo que oyeron.- Dijo Raku sonriendo.- Ademas que eso no es todo...¡Tsugumi ven!.- Llamo Raku a su novia.

Ella tímidamente fue a donde estaba el castaño causando que se sorprendiera todos incluyendo a Chitoge y a los demás.

\- Chicos quiero presentar oficialmente a Tsugumi...mi verdadera novia.- Dijo Raku abrazando a la cintura de la peliazul.

\- E-es cierto...Soy su novia.- Dijo ella sonriendo pero sonrojada.

\- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.- Dijeron todos en shock.

Tanto como Chitoge como las demás chicas que estaban enamoradas de Raku se le hizo el corazón añicos, después de esa noticia llego Yui y empezaron la clase, al terminar tanto Chitoge como Tachibana estaban triste por la nueva relación hasta que Raku hablo.

\- Chitoge, ,Marika os pido perdón.- Dijo Raku arrepentido.- Solo os quiero como mis mejores amigas.

\- ¿¡Qué tiene Tsugumi que no tenga yo Raku/-sama!?.- Declararon ambas triste.

\- No es lo que tengáis o no, sino lo que yo siento por ella.- Dijo el mirando a sus amigas.- Chitoge puede que en el pasado no nos lleváramos bien pero ahora nos llevamos bien y siempre seras mi mejor amiga...Marika puede que me acoses pero eres mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar.- Dijo el sonriendo.

\- ¡Raku/-sama!.- Dijeron ellas abrazando al peliazul.

Estaban así hasta que apareció Tsugumi, ella estaba buscando a su novio y cuando vio que lo estaban abrazando, sonrió macabramente (Celos).

\- ¡Cariño!.- Dijo la peliazul sonriendo tiernamente cosa que lo asusto el peliazul.

Raku inclinó la cabeza para verificar la dueña de la voz y vio a Tsugumi sonriendo tiernamente pero desprendía un aura que le aterraba y tanto Chitoge como Tachibana se separaron del abrazo al sentir los celos de su amiga peliazul.

\- ¡Tsugumi! ¡P-P-Puedo explicarlo!.- Dijo el nerviosamente.

\- Ven aquí...tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- Dijo ella cogiendo el cuello de su uniforme y lo arrastraba.

\- ¡Ten piedad de mi! ¡Ayudaaaaa!.- Dijo el peliazul llorando cómicamente.

 **\- Fin del Flashback -**

Después de ese acontecimiento, la pareja tuvieron varias citas, al principio Tsugumi se sentía nerviosa y tímida al llevar ropa de mujer en cada cita, pero se fue acostumbrando incluso ahora va a la preparatoria con ropa de mujer pero siempre llevaba su fiel pipa para proteger, y en la preparatoria cuando hay recreo **(o recenso o como lo quieran llamar)** la pareja siempre iba al sitio favorito del peliazul, iban para estar solos. En actualidad, ambos se encuentra abrazados mientras que miraban el cielo mientras que hablaban de las próximas citas, etc. hasta que llegó una persona, era Haru Onodera, la hermana pequeña de Kosaki Onodera, ella a diferencia de su hermana ella tenía el pelo corto **(como en el manga, buscadlo en la wiki de nisekoi para saber de lo que digo xD).**

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Haru-chan?.- Dijo Raku sorprendido.

\- Sempai...debemos de hablar seriamente...es sobre de mi hermana- Dijo Haru seria.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿De qué hablaran Raku y Haru sobre el tema de Kosaki Onodera? ¿Qué clase de acontecimientos tendrá ahora nuestra pareja?. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**


	6. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos ^^ perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, es que recientemente subí un nuevo fic que es de Date a Live "The Pain of Betrayal" para aquellos que leéis este fic y os gusta Date a Live me gustaría que os pasarais a leer ese fic :D. En fin sin más que decir comencemos, Nisekoi no me pertenece sino a su autor Naoshi Komi.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada).

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

Digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

No importa que dificultades nos pongan a prueba.

¡Ah!,

la razón por la que

nuestros destinos se cruzaron

fue porque oí tu voz.

Sí, aunque haya momentos problemáticos

en el camino,

si estoy contigo entonces,

podremos superarlos.

Aunque estoy asustada,

excitada a la vez,

agonizando y con sentimientos contrarios...

¡Quédate conmigo!,

¡solo deseo protegerte!.

Nacimos en mundos distantes,

pero digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

Cambiemos nuestro futuro con esperanza...

¡Por siempre!

 **(Zero no Tsukaima – Opening 2 – I say yes – sub español – Versión TV)**

 **Capitulo 04:**

 **Sayonara.**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari - Azotea**

Raku y Tsugumi estaban en el recreo juntos hasta que la hermana de Kosaki Onodera, Haru Onodera apareció para hablar con el peliazul.

¿Qué haces aquí Haru-chan?.- Dijo Raku sorprendido.

\- Sempai...debemos de hablar seriamente...es sobre de mi hermana- Dijo Haru seria.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Kosaki-san?.- Pregunto Tsugumi curiosa.

\- Veras, mi hermana se va de Boyari.- Dijo la castaña triste dejando en shock a la pareja.

\- ¿P-Por que quiere irse Haru-chan?.- Dijo Raku sorprendido.

\- Veras sempai, cuando mi hermana se enteró de vuestro noviazgo se puso triste y al pasar dos semanas, se mejoro un poco pero seguía triste, así que fui a hablar con ella - Dijo ella sería.

\- _Con razón no aparecía en las clases.-_ Pensó Raku algo preocupado.- ¿Y que pasó después?

\- Pues...- Empezó a relatar ella mientras recordaba la conversación.

 **\- Flasback -**

 **2 semanas después de que se hiciera oficial el noviazgo de Raku y Tsugumi.**

 **Casa de las Onoderas – Habitación de Kosaki.**

 **POV Haru Onodera**

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Raku-sempai y Tsugumi-sempai hicieron su noviazgo oficial y desde entonces mi hermana a estado llorando y al decir verdad me decepciona mucho ya que yo sigo enamorada de sempai y decidí no ser un estorbo para que mi hermana y sempai fuesen felices juntos pero después de unos meses, me enteré de que mi hermana tenía novio, me alegre mucho ya que me creía que era sempai pero resulto que no fue así, sino que estaba con un chico, Kosuke creo recordar hasta que sempai declaró a todos de su clase incluyendo a mi hermana de que estaba saliendo con Tsugumi-sempai, y al escuchar esa noticia llegó a casa llorando, pero hoy se levanto de mejor humor pero aún seguía triste, así que fui a su habitación para hablar con ella.

\- Hermana ¿Puedo pasar?.- Pregunte yo preocupada.

\- Pasa...- Dijo mi hermana con una voz desganada.

Al entrar, vi a mi hermana mirándome con una sonrisa falsa.

\- Haru-chan ¿Qué pasa?.- Pregunto mi hermana.

\- Hermana, dime ¿Estas triste por qué sempai tiene novia?.- Pregunte yo seriamente.

\- Sí.- Dijo mi hermana bajando la cabeza.- Al decir verdad corte con Kosuke-kun porque aún seguía amando a Ichijou-kun, pensé confesarme en aquel día pero...

\- _Ahora lo entiendo.-_ Pensé yo analizando la situación.- Hermana.- Corte su conversación.- Tu nunca estabas enamorada de sempai.- Dije yo seriamente.- Solo te sentías admirara por el.

\- ¿¡Como puedes decir eso!? ¡Yo amo a Ichijou-kun!.- Dijo mi hermana histérica.- ¿¡Tu que sabes lo que es el amor Haru-chan!?

\- ¡Lo se porque si estuvieses enamorada de sempai no hubieras salido con Kosuke-san!.- Grite yo enfadada.- ¡Se lo que es el amor ya que yo me enamore de sempai y le dije lo que sentía! ¡Pero me rechazó porque por aquel entonces el estaba enamorado de ti! ¡De lo único de que no me arrepiento es de haberme confesado!.- Seguía gritando soltando una lagrima.

\- Haru-chan.- Dijo mi hermana sorprendida y a la vez triste.

\- Hermana, tu ni si quiera lo intentaste a pesar de las oportunidades que tenías.- Dije yo algo calmada pero estando seria.- Sempai estaba enamorado de ti y me dijeron que sempai al enterarse de tu noviazgo con Kosuke-san estuvo en la azotea deprimido, de no ser por Tsugumi-sempai seguiría estando deprimido.- Suspire yo con eso ultimo.- Hermana, tu perdiste la oportunidad para estar con sempai, ya no puedes hacer nada, solo sigue siendo su amiga.

Mi hermana estuvo un rato pensando hasta que llego a una conclusión.

\- Haru-chan, he tomado una decisión, me voy de Boyari.- Dijo mi hermana seria.

\- ¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?.- Grite yo sorprendida.

\- Es lo mejor Haru-chan, escuché que en Estados Unidos hay una academia que me puede ayudar en mis habilidades de cocina, hablaré con mama para haber que opina.- Dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y que pasará con Sempai? ¿Y tus amigos?.- Pregunte yo preocupada.

\- A ellos le diré que me voy en búsqueda de mi sueño, a Ichijou-kun no le diré nada, quiero entender que era lo que sentía por Ichijou-kun y ademas de que no podria decirle que me voy.- Dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa triste.

\- Bueno hermana, sea cual sea tu decisión yo la respetaré.- Dije yo con una sonrisa sincera.

\- ¡Gracias Haru-chan! ¡Siempre puedo contar contigo!.- Dijo mi hermana mientras me abrazaba.

\- _Debo de hablar con Sempai sobre esto.-_ Pensé yo preocupada.

 **\- Fin del Flashback -**

 **Preparatoria de Boyari – Azotea – Actualidad.**

 **POV Normal**

\- Eso fue lo que paso.- Dijo Haru triste.

\- _Esa tonta...O ¿Soy yo el tonto?...creo que los dos somos unos tontos.-_ Pensó el peliazul triste.- ¿Donde esta Onodera ahora Haru-chan?.- Pregunto el mirando seriamente a la castaña.

\- Ahora mismo esta apunto de irse al aeropuerto.- Dijo ella triste.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Tsugumi-chan!.- Grito el peliazul haciendo entender a su novia lo que estaba planeando hacer.

\- Si vamos.- Dijo ella seria.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer?.- Pregunto Haru preocupada.

\- Iremos al aeropuerto.- Dijo Raku con cara seria.- Debemos hablar con Onodera.

\- ¡P-Pero saltareis las clases!.- Grito la castaña alterada.

\- Tranquila, Yui-sensei entenderá lo que esta pasando.- Dijo el peliazul acariciando los pelos de la castaña.- En fin Haru-chan, Iremos a hablar con Onodera...nos vemos luego.- Dijo el mientras cogía de la mano de su novia y se iban del lugar.

Al irse dejaron a Haru sola, ella al ver que no había nadie, se fue del lugar tambien, mientras que iba a su clase, ella pensaba.

\- _Cuanto te envidio Tsugumi-sempai.-_ Pensó Haru celosa.- _Espero que le hagas feliz a sempai, sino lo haces, entonces sere yo quién lo haga feliz.-_ Pensó ella dando su "Aprobación" sobre su relación.

 **Aeropuerto de Boyari.**

 **(Insertad el OST "Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow")**

Raku y Tsugumi llegaron al aeropuerto, al llegar entraron y empezaron a buscar a Kosaki, pero no tardaron mucho ya que encontraron a Kosaki en recepción.

\- ¡Onodera/Kosaki-san!.- Gritaron la pareja llamando a la castaña.

\- Ichijou-kun...Tsugumi-san.- Dijo Kosaki sorprendida.- ¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!? ¡Se supone que deberíais de estar en clases!.- Grito ella alterada.

\- Tu hermana nos lo dijo...Entonces...¿Te vas?.- Pregunto Raku algo triste.

-...Sí.- Dijo la castaña desviando la mirada del peliazul.- Decidí...buscar mi sueño en Estados Unidos, un tío mio vive ahí, así que podre entrar en la academia sin problemas económicos.-

\- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho a nosotros Kosaki-san?.- Pregunto Tsugumi seriamente.

\- Yo...-Empezó a salir lagrimas en sus mejillas.- No me puedo perdonar en haberle hecho daño a Ichijou-kun... eso es otro motivo el porque quiero irme, no quiero seguir haciendo daño a nadie...ni menos a la persona que amo...ese eres tú...Ichijou-kun.-Dijo ella mirando a la pareja con lagrimas.

La pareja estaban sorprendido ante tal declaración, hasta que reaccionaron y la pareja se pusieron triste.

\- Onodera...yo...lo siento, me alegra saber que me amas, pero no puedo corresponderte, desde que te vi besando con ese chico, realmente estaba mal.- Dijo Raku con una sonrisa nostálgica.- Sino fuera por Tsugumi, estaría realmente fatal, y en ese mismo día comprendí...que debería seguir adelante, y decidí ser novio de Tsugumi...puede que al principio fue algo repentino pero en realidad me gustaba Tsugumi y al pasar los días empece a enamorarme más aun de ella.- Dijo el peliazul agarrando fuertemente la mano de su novia.- Onodera, puedes que me hayas hecho daño por un error, pero, jamas dejare de ser tu amigo.- Dijo Raku sonriendo.

\- Ichijou-kun...-Dijo la castaña sorprendida con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Es cierto Kosaki-san, puede que le hiciste daño a Raku.- Dijo ella mirando a su novio.- Pero tanto el como yo jamas dejare de ser tu amiga por un error que cometiste...todos cometemos errores pero tampoco debes huir de ellos sino intenta mejorar el error que cometiste.- Dijo ella sabiamente.- Kosaki-san, yo no estoy enfadada contigo por haberle hecho eso a Raku.

\- Ichijou-kun...Tsugumi-san...- Dijo ella mientras que la abrazo a ambos.- ¡Buahhhhh! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Buahhhhh!.- Lloro ella mientras que Raku y Tsugumi le acariciaba la espalda.

Estuvieron así durante un tiempo hasta que Kosaki se calmó, y la pareja decidieron acompañar a Kosaki, al llegar Kosaki empezó a hablar.

\- Ichijou-kun...-Fue cortada por el peliazul.

\- Dime Raku...Kosaki.- Dijo Raku sonriendo.

\- V-vale, Raku...-Dijo ella algo tímida.

\- Dime Kosaki.- Dijo el peliazul sonriendo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme y espero que seas feliz con Tsugumi-san.- Dijo ella mientras que abrazaba al peliazul.

\- De acuerdo Kosaki.- Dijo el correspondiendo el abrazo.

El abrazo duro poco ya que Kosaki se separó para hablar con Tsugumi.

\- Tsugumi-san lo mismo digo, espero que seas feliz con Raku, hazlo feliz.- Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

\- Te lo prometo Kosaki-saaaa...- Fue interrumpida porque fue abrazada por la castaña.

Ella al sentir el abrazo, la peliazul correspondió el abrazo y se hecho a llorar junto con la castaña, Raku al ver esa escena simplemente suspiró y miro por la ventana. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que el altavoz que había ahí se empezó a escuchar una voz.

 _-_ **Atención...El avión con destino a Estados Unidos volará dentro de 5 minutos.-** Dijo una voz de mujer por el altavoz.

\- Me tengo que ir.- Dijo Kosaki mientras se separaban del abrazo.

\- Nos volveremos a ver...Kosaki.- Dijo Raku sonriendo.

\- Sí...nos volveremos a ver...es una promesa.- Dijo la castaña sonriendo.

\- Que tengas un buen vuelo, Kosaki-san.- Dijo Tsugumi sonriendo pero secándose sus lagrimas.

\- Gracias...Tsugumi-san.- Dijo ella sonriendo a la peliazul.- Bueno me voy...Sayonara.- Dijo ella recogiendo sus maletas y yéndose del lugar despidiéndose con la mano.

\- Sayonara...Kosaki/-san.- Dijeron la pareja despidiéndose de la castaña.

Al ver que ya no estaba, la pareja se fueron de ahí para ir a la casa de la peliazul, mientras caminaban Tsugumi empezó a hablar.

 **(Aquí podeis cortar el OST si quereis.)**

\- Raku ¿Tu eres feliz conmigo?.- Preguntó ella algo preocupada.

\- Claro que sí Tsugumi.- Respondió el peliazul mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura.

\- ¿Crees que esto durara para siempre Raku? Yo no quiero que esto se acabe.- Dijo ella con miedo hasta que Raku apretó su abrazo.

\- Tranquila, no pienses eso...-Dijo Raku en tono consolador.- Yo te amo, y si nuestro amor dura, entonces nuestra relación durará para siempre.- Dijo el sonriendo.

\- Tengo miedo, a que nos peleemos, que nos dejamos de hablar por una discusión...- Fue cortada por un beso que le dio al peliazul.

\- Aunque te enfades conmigo y me dejes de hablarme, haré lo imposible para que me perdones...Tsugumi yo...quiero estar contigo, quiero casarme contigo y que seas la madre de mis hijos.- Dijo el sonriendo.

\- Raku...- Dijo ella sorprendida hasta que le abrazo.- Gracias...por estar conmigo...te amo.- Dijo ella mientras que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Yo también te amo, Tsugumi.- Dijo el respondiendo su abrazo y le beso en la cabeza.

Estuvieron un rato así hasta que Tsugumi habló.

\- Raku...¿Puedes quedarte hoy a dormir conmigo?.- Pregunto Tsugumi con la clásica carita que todo humano no puede resistir...la mirada de cachorrito.

\- Claro que sí Tsugumi.- Dijo Raku besando en la mejilla de ella.

Al decir eso, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de la peliazul.

 **Timeskipe: 4 años después.**

Había pasado 4 años desde que Kosaki se fue y muchas cosas han pasado, Raku junto con su novia Tsugumi y sus amigos se graduaron y ahora todos había conseguido sus sueños, Raku trabaja en una empresa, Chitoge trabaja como diseñadora de moda junto con Tsugumi como su modelo, Shuu consiguió ser profesor y Ruri como traductora, apenas se sabía de Kosaki pero en esos 4 años conoció a un chico llamado Fudo Ryota y se hicieron novios, Raku y Tsugumi seguían siendo novios y incluso mejoraron su relación y hoy era un día importante para ellos dos y eso era su boda.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Como es que Raku y Tsugumi se casan? ¿Qué es lo que pasara después de la boda?. Eso lo veremos en el último capitulo de esta historia.**

 **Dejad vuestros pensamientos en las Reviews, sois libres de expresaros.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD que tengáis un buen día a todos mis queridos lectores/as :D**

 **pd: lamento si este capitulo a resultado corto pero ya sabéis como soy...me gusta dejaros con la intriga xD.**


	7. Final

**Hola a todos ^^ perdón por haberme tardado mucho en subir el capitulo de esta historia, amigos/as lectores/as hoy es el último capitulo de esta historia, os agradezco mucho el apoyo que se le ha dado, puede que este fic no sea muy reconocido pero en un futuro lo será, tengo fe en eso. En fin espero que os guste este ultimo capitulo, comenzamos. Nisekoi no me pertenece sino a su autor Naoshi Komi.**

\- Blah, Blah, Blah... (Personaje Hablando).

\- _Blah, Blah, Blah..._ (Personaje Pensando).

\- **Blah, Blah, Blah...** (Personaje en llamada).

\- **(Blah, Blah, Blah...) (yo hablando en mitad del pov).**

 **(Intro)**

Digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

No importa que dificultades nos pongan a prueba.

¡Ah!,

la razón por la que

nuestros destinos se cruzaron

fue porque oí tu voz.

Sí, aunque haya momentos problemáticos

en el camino,

si estoy contigo entonces,

podremos superarlos.

Aunque estoy asustada,

excitada a la vez,

agonizando y con sentimientos contrarios...

¡Quédate conmigo!,

¡solo deseo protegerte!.

Nacimos en mundos distantes,

pero digo "si" y estaré a tu lado por siempre.

Cambiemos nuestro futuro con esperanza...

¡Por siempre!

 **(Zero no Tsukaima – Opening 2 – I say yes – sub español – Versión TV)**

 **Capitulo Final:**

 **El comienzo de una nueva vida.**

Había pasado 4 años desde que Kosaki se fue y muchas cosas han pasado, Raku junto con su novia Tsugumi y sus amigos se graduaron y ahora todos había conseguido sus sueños, Raku trabaja en una empresa, Chitoge trabaja como diseñadora de moda junto con Tsugumi como su modelo, Shuu consiguió ser profesor y Ruri como traductora, apenas se sabía de Kosaki pero en esos 4 años conoció a un chico llamado Fudo Ryota y se hicieron novios, Raku y Tsugumi seguían siendo novios y incluso mejoraron su relación y hoy era un día importante para ellos dos y eso era su boda.

 **Iglesia de Boyari.**

 **POV Raku**

Yo (con 21 años de edad) estaba en el altar esperando a que mi novia Tsugumi llegara, estoy muy nervioso, en la boda vinieron mis amigos Shuu junto con Ruri y su hija no más de un año, Sí se casaron y tuvieron una hija, Se llamaba Haruka Maiko Miyamoto, Chitoge junto con su madre y todos los pandilleros, mi padre con los chicos, Kosaki vino y estaba sentada al lado de su novio Ryota y Haru sentada con su mejores amigas Paula y Fuu, también estaba Yui-nee con sus 7 meses de embarazo y Marika con su novio, en fin estaba todo el mundo, Shuu al verme tan nervioso me empezó a hablar.

 **POV Normal**

\- Urya Raku-kun, ¿Como te sientes?.- Preguntó Shuu con su clásica sonrisa.

\- Muy nervioso Shuu.- Dijo Raku muriéndose de los nervios.

\- ¿Más cuando le pediste matrimonio hace ya 3 meses?.- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Sí.- Dijo el peliazul sonrojado recordando el día cuando le propuso matrimonio.

 **\- Flashback -**

 **3 meses antes**

 **Casa de Raku – Habitación de Raku**

Raku estaba en una conversación telefónica con su mejor amigo Shuu, el peliazul se encontraba algo nervioso mientras apretaba una cajita.

\- **Shuu, ¿Crees que Tsugumi aceptara?.-** Preguntó Raku muy nervioso.

\- **Sí Raku, es el día perfecto, hoy es vuestro aniversario como novios y cenáis en un restaurante. ¡Es el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio!.-** Dijo Shuu alegre desde su móvil.- **Eso lo hice con Ruri-chan el año pasado y funciono.**

\- **De acuerdo, te haré caso...por cierto, ¿Como lleva su embarazo?.-** Pregunto el peliazul curioso.

- **Lo lleva bastante bien, ¡ya sabemos su sexo y es una niña!.-** Dijo el rubio muy entusiasmado.

\- **¡Wow! ¡Felicidades Shuu!.-** Dijo Raku con felicidad.

\- **¡Gracias!...por cierto Raku, hemos hablado Ruri-chan y yo pensamos que queremos que seas el padrino de nuestra hija y que la madrina sea Tsugumi-chan ¿Te gustaría ser el padrino de mi hijita?.-** Pregunto Shuu sin quitar su alegría.

- **¡Eso ni se pregunta! ¡Claro que quiero!.-** Dijo Raku muy alegre.

- **¡Gracias Raku!...En fin, te tengo que colgar, debo preparar la cena ya que Ruri-chan esta teniendo antojos de nuevo y encima tengo que preparar los exámenes.-** Dijo el rubio suspirando.- **Buena suerte y dile a Tsugumi de que si quiere que sea la madrina de mi hija ¿De acuerdo?...chao.-** Dijo el rubio despidiéndose.

Raku al escuchar que le había colgado suspiró y miro la hora y al verla decidió ir ya a la casa de su novia.

 **Casa de Tsugumi – Entrada.**

Raku había llegado al edificio donde seguía viviendo Tsugumi, el peliazul nervioso apretó el timbre.

*Ding Dong*

\- Ya voy.- Grito Tsugumi.

Tsugumi al abrir la puerta, vio que era su novio Raku, ambos se saludaron con un beso. Tsugumi cambió muchísimo desde que Kosaki se fue a Estados Unidos, se dejo el pelo largo llegando hasta la cintura y cambio mucho su forma de ser y ya no se comportaba tímidamente con Raku. Al terminar el beso, ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron.

\- Feliz aniversario Tsugumi.- Dijo Raku sonriendo.

\- Feliz aniversario Raku.- Dijo Tsugumi mientras que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estas tu muy cariñosa hoy ¿No?.- Dijo el peliazul sonriendo con malicia.

\- Es nuestro aniversario baka, es normal que este así.- Dijo ella golpeando suavemente el pecho de su novio.

\- Pero ¿Siempre?.- Preguntó Raku juguetón.

\- Etto...yo...bueno...- Balbuceaba ella nerviosa.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Estoy tomándote el pelo, te pones muy mona cuando te sonrojas.- Dijo Raku divertido mientras acariciaba el cabello largo de su novia.

\- ¡Eres un baka! Pero eres mi baka.- Declaró Tsugumi mientras que se hundía su cara en cuerpo de su novio.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que decidieron irse de ahí para ir al restaurante agarrados de la mano.

 **En cualquier restaurante de Boyari.**

Raku junto a su novia llegaron al restaurante, pidieron su orden y cenaron tranquilamente y al terminar de comer, ambos se relajaron en la mesa.

\- A sido una gran velada, gracias Raku.- Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- No hay de que, Tsugumi.- Dijo el peliazul juntando su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de su novia.- _Bien, es hora...espero que acepte.-_ Pensó Raku algo preocupado y a la vez nervioso.- ¿T-Tsugumi?.

\- Dime ¿Qué pasa Raku?.- Pregunto ella curiosa.

Acto seguido, Raku se levanto para dirigirse al asiento donde estaba su novia y se arrodillo dejando a Tsugumi desconcertada.

\- ¿¡Qué haces Raku!?.- Pregunto ella desconcertada.

\- Tsugumi...yo...- Empezó a balbucear el peliazul nervioso y con un sonrojo.- _¡Mierda! ¡Hazlo de una puñetera vez!.-_ Grito el mentalmente.- *Glups* Tsugumi, en estos 3 años que llevamos siendo novios, a sido los mejores días de mi vida.- Empezó hablar mientras que buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.- Y me gustaría pedirte algo que hará nuestra relación de un paso grande...Tsugumi Seishiro.- Llamo a su novia mientras que sacaba una cajita para luego abrirla y mostró un anillo.- ¿T-Te quieres ca-casar co-conmigo?.- Pregunto Raku nervioso y rojo.

Tsugumi al ver tal acto de su novio, se tapo la boca de la sorpresa y miro el anillo, era un anillo bañado en oro con un diamante incrustado y tenía escrito "Siempre juntos R x T", Ante tal declaración Tsugumi empezó a llorar y se abalanzo a su novio.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo Raku!.- Dijo Tsugumi feliz.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Tsugumi! ¡Me haces tan feliz!.- Dijo Raku respondiendo a su abrazo mientras que colocaba el anillo en el dedo de su novia.

\- Te amo Raku.- Dijo ella a su prometido con cariño mientras que su cara iba acercándose a la cara del peliazul.

\- Y yo a ti...Tsugumi.- Dijo el cariñosamente.

Ambos se dieron un beso y toda la gente que había en el restaurante felicitaba a la pareja con alegría.

 **Casa de Tsugumi – Habitación de Tsugumi.**

Ambos habían llegado al restaurante y al llegar a su casa, ambos se besaban con pasión y llegaron al cuarto de la peliazul.

 **¡Advertencia LEMON!**

\- Umm...Raku...- Gimió Tsugumi mientras que sentía que su prometido le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba sus senos.

\- ¿Qué pasa querida?.- Pregunto Raku curioso mientras que dejaba de acariciar los senos de su prometida.

\- Q-Quiero tener un hijo tuyo.- Pidió Tsugumi roja.

Raku al escuchar eso se quedo en shock.

\- ¿E-E-Estas segura de querer tener un hijo Tsugumi?.- Preguntó Raku algo nervioso con tal petición.

\- S-Sí, quiero tener un hijo tuyo, quiero formar una familia contigo.- Dijo ella tímida y a la vez sonrojada.

\- Querida, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso.- Dijo el peliazul con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad?.- Pregunto ella sonriendo.

\- Sí.- Dijo el mientras besaba de nuevo a su prometida mientras que volvía a masajear los pechos de ella.

Ambos se besaban con pasión mientras que se quitaban la ropa con desesperación hasta que ambos se quedaron como Dios los trajo al mundo, Raku tumbó suavemente a Tsugumi a la cama para luego ponerse el encima de ella.

\- Te amo Tsugumi, eres muy linda.- Dijo Raku besando la frente de su pareja mientras que le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Yo también, te amo demasiado Raku.- Dijo ella colorada.- Raku...por favor...seamos uno.- Pidió Tsugumi con éxtasis mientras movía su pelvis.

\- Con gusto mi reina.- Dijo Raku sonriendo mientras que introducía su intimidad dentro de la intimidad de la peliazul.

Ambos dieron un suspiro, ambos ya perdieron su virginidad hace tiempo, así que Tsugumi no le dolió, entonces Raku empezó a moverse, la peliazul sentía cada movimiento que hacia su prometido.

\- ¡Umm! ¡Raku! ¡Así! ¡Sigue!.- Grito la peliazul excitada.

\- Que bien se siente dentro de ti, querida.- Gruño el peliazul muy excitado.

Para aumentar más la excitación de la peliazul, Raku empezó a chupar el pecho derecho de su novia.

\- ¡Ay! ¡No pares Raku! ¡Se siente realmente bien!.- Grito ella loca del placer.

\- Que hermosa eres Tsugumi.- Dijo el excitado y complacido.

Ambos siguieron haciéndolo por un buen rato hasta que ambos sintieron que iba llegar al orgasmo.

\- ¡R-Raku! ¡Si seguimos así! ¡Voy a correrme!.- Aviso ella al peliazul.

\- ¡Y-Yo también estoy por correrme Tsugumi!.- Dijo el peliazul también avisando.

\- ¡Juntos! ¡Corrámonos juntos! ¡Córrete muy adentro de mí!.- Pidió ella bastante excitada.- ¡Raku! ¡Raku! ¡TE AMOOOOOOOO!.- Grito ella mientras que llego al climax.

\- ¡TSUGUMIIIIIIII!.- Grito Raku mientras que se corría adentro de su prometida.

Ambos se pararon y estuvieron así por un rato mientras que intentaban recuperar el aliento, después Raku saco su pene de la vagina de ella y se quito encima de ella para que luego Tsugumi se pusiera su cabeza en el pecho del peliazul.

 **FIN DEL LEMON**

\- A sido...maravilloso.- Dijo Tsugumi sonriendo.

\- Sí, se a sentido muy bien.- Dijo Raku mientras besaba en la cabeza de su prometida.- Se a sentido mejor que las otras veces.

\- Pienso lo mismo...estoy muy cansada.- Dijo ella bostezando.

\- Tienes razón, ya es muy tarde.- Dijo el mirando el reloj que había en la habitación.- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- Sugirió el peliazul a su novia.

\- Raku...¿Crees que seré buena madre?.- Preguntó ella preocupada mientras se acariciaba inconscientemente su vientre.

\- Claro que lo seras, seras la mejor madre de todas ante mis ojos.- Declaro el peliazul con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Gracias Raku...gracias por aparecer en mi vida.- Dijo ella cerrando sus ojos.

\- Lo mismo digo, eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida.- Dijo el también cerrando sus ojos mientras que seguía acariciando el cabello de su prometida.

\- Te amo Raku...que tengas dulces sueños.- Dijo ella con dulzura.

\- Yo también te amo...que sueñes bien.- Dijo el besando en la mejilla de ella.

Y así ambos se quedaron dormidos con una gran sonrisa en sus bocas.

 **\- Fin del Flasback -**

 **Iglesia de Boyari – Actualidad.**

 **-** Bueno Raku-kun, tu tranquilo.- Dijo Shuu intentado calmar a su amigo.

\- Si.- Dijo el suspirando pero aun seguía estando nervioso.

\- Hijo, me siento orgulloso, te has convertido un buen hombre.- Dijo Issei a su hijo con una sonrisa sincera.- Seguro que tu madre le hubiera encantado asistir.-

\- Lo sé papa, ella aunque no este con nosotros, seguro que me esta viendo.- Dijo Raku sonriendo a su padre.

\- ¡Ya viene la novia!.- Grito Chitoge con energía y con felicidad.

Todos al escuchar a la rubia se fijaron que en la puerta de entrada, apareció Tsugumi vestida de blanco, se había pintado los labios con un color rojo carmesí y se notaba gracias al vestido, su embarazo de 4 meses, sí, se embarazó al mes siguiente después de haberle pedido matrimonio a Tsugumi. Ella iba agarrada del brazo del padre de Chitoge y iba andado lentamente hasta el altar, hasta que llegaron al altar.

\- Cuídala bien, Raku-kun.- Dijo Adelt con una sonrisa.

\- llevo haciéndolo desde hace 4 años, Señor Kirisaki.- Dijo Raku con una sonrisa.- Estas muy hermosa, Querida mía.- Dijo el mientras acariciaba el vientre de su prometida.

\- Gracias, Querido mío.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna mientras acariciaba la manos de su prometido.

Ellos dos seguían hablando hasta que apareció el cura y comenzó a soltar la charla ( **Ya saben la charla que hacen en las bodas, me salto esta parte y pongo lo importante).** Después de hablar, el cura comenzó a hablar.

\- Raku Ichijou, ¿Quieres recibir por esposa a Tsugumi Seshiro y prometes serle fiel, tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad, en la salud como en la enfermedad, amándola y respetándola hasta que la muerte os separe?.- Pregunto el cura serio mirando al peliazul.

\- S-Sí, quiero.- Dijo Raku con decisión y nerviosismo mientras que ponía el anillo a su novia.

\- Y tu, Tsugumi Seshiro ¿Quieres recibir como esposo a Raku Ichijou y prometes serle fiel, tanto en la prosperidad como en la adversidad, en la salud como en la enfermedad, amándolo y respetándolo hasta que la muerte os separe?.- Pregunto el cura serio mirando a la peliazul.

\- ¡S-Si quiero!.- Dijo ella en el mismo estado que su prometido mientras que ponia el anillo al peliazul.

\- Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que calle ahora o que calle para siempre.- Declaró el cura.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que el cura hablo de nuevo.

\- Bien si no hay nadie que se oponga a esta unión...Por el poder que me a sido conferido yo os declaro marido y mujer.- Dijo el cura con una sonrisa.- Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Acto seguido, Raku quito el velo de su novia y se dieron un beso apasionado, y todos aplaudieron con pasión.

\- ¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!.- Grito Haru con una sonrisa.

\- ¡VIVAN!.- Gritaron todos con energía.

Después de eso, todos fueron al convite a celebrar a lo grande la boda de la pareja, todos comieron y se divirtieron, Tsugumi y Raku bailaban mientras que los demas hacian los mismo, al terminar de bailar el padre de Raku apareció delante de la pareja.

\- Bienvenida a la familia, Tsugumi Ichijou.- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa.

\- Hola papa/señor Ichijou.- Dijo la pareja con una sonrisa.

\- Nada de Señor Ichijou, ya eres mi hija política así que llámame Issei o papa.- Dijo Issei con malicia.- ¿Como esta mi nieto o nieta?.- Pregunto el con curiosidad.

\- Se encuentra bien, gracias.- Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

\- Me alegra saber eso.- Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.- Por cierto vengo a deciros algo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa papa?.- Preguntó el peliazul curioso.

\- Os he comprando una casa, consideralo como un regalo para vuestra boda...Esta es la dirección, podéis mudaros ya ahí.- Dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras que le entregaba el papel a su hijo.

\- Pero papá, nuestras cosas esta en la casa y en la casa de Tsugumi.- Dijo Raku curioso.

\- Tranquilo, los chicos junto con los chicos de Adelt se encargaron de dejar vuestras cosas a la casa y colocarla como es debido.- Dijo el con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Gracias, Issei.- Dijo Tsugumi con una sonrisa.

\- En fin, os dejo solo.- Dijo Issei mientras que abrazo a su hijo.- Que seas feliz hijo.- Declaró el escapándose una lagrima.

\- No llores papa, siempre podemos vernos.- Dijo Raku mientras respondía el abrazo de su padre.

Estuvieron así hasta que se separaron y Issei se fue con una sonrisa, todos seguian con la fiesta hasta que Raku y Tsugumi se fueron de ahí para ir a la nueva casa.

 **Casa de Raku y Tsugumi – Habitación de Raku y Tsugumi.**

\- A sido un gran día.- Dijo Tsugumi con una sonrisa.

\- Si, aun así valla con mi padre, ¡Nos a comprado una casa muy grande!.- Dijo Raku impresionado por su nueva casa.

\- Raku.- Llamo ella a su esposo.

\- ¿Dime Tsugumi?.- Pregunto Raku con curiosidad.

\- Soy muy feliz...te quiero.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa muy tierna.

\- Yo también estoy muy feliz...yo también te quiero.- Dijo el sonriendo a su esposa.

Ambos se dieron un gran beso que demostraba todo los buenos sentimientos que tenían de ese día tan especial para ellos dos.

 **Timeskipe: 10 años después.**

 **POV RAKU**

Después de mi boda con Tsugumi, pasaron bastantes cosas, Kosaki se caso con Ryota un año después desde mi boda con mi querida Tsugumi y tuvieron un hijo llamado Haku Onodera de 9 años, tenía el mismo color de pelo de su madre, Haruka, la hija de Shuu y de Ruri, tenía ya 11-12 años y eran tan lista como su madre solo que el color de pelo y ojos a su padre, Yui tuvo su hijo y se llamaba Haku de 10-11 años y se parecía mucho a su madre, Chitoge y Marika se casaron con sus novios y estaban embarazadas de ellos, Haru y Fuu empezaron a tener una relación y Paula empezó a trabajar como científica y conoció a un hombre y empezaron a salir, también nació nuestra hija Naomi Ichijou, tenia ya 10 años y físicamente se parece a mi querida esposa, peliazul y con ojos de color vino pero su forma de ser es una combinación mía y de Tsugumi, soy muy feliz junto mi querida esposa quien estaba embarazada otra vez (y es otra niña) y con mi querida hija. Hoy al terminar el trabajo llegue a mi casa.

 **Casa de los Ichijou-Seshiro – Sala de estar. (La casa es la misma que le regaló Issei)**

\- ¡Hola papi!.- Grito mi hija saludándome mientras me abrazaba.

\- Hola cariño, ¿Como te has portado?.- Le pregunte yo mientras que la besaba en la mejilla.

\- ¡Muy bien papi!.- Dijo mi hija sonriendo.

\- Hola mi amor.- Dijo Tsugumi mientras que salia de la cocina, ella seguía siendo hermosa a pesar de sus 31 años y su embarazo de 6 meses.- ¿Como te fue en el trabajo?.- Pregunto mi esposa con una cara curiosa.

\- Agotador.- Dije yo suspirando del cansancio.- Pero al ver a vosotras se me pasa.- le dije yo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Papi,Papi!.- Me llamo mi hija con energía.

\- ¿Qué pasa princesa?.- Pregunte yo curioso.

\- ¿Como os conocisteis tu y mami?.- Pregunto mi hija con curiosidad.

\- Bueno hija.- Dije yo mientras que yo y Tsugumi nos sentábamos en el sofá y nosotros dos abrazamos a nuestra hija.- déjame que te cuente una historia de como era mi vida hasta que conocí a tu madre...- Dije yo empezando a relatar mi historia...mi historia de como conocí y me enamore de Tsugumi Seshiro, quien es ahora mi querida esposa.

 **FIN DE LA HISTORIA**

 **Ending**

¿Hacia dónde te diriges, hada?

Reuniré toda la luz para iluminar tu mañana...

¡Oh sí!, ¿Puedes oír las voces del pasado?

¡Oh sí!, Es un grito ronco...

¡Oh sí!, que tu corazón no dejará de gritar hasta que logres escucharlo,

¡Oh sí!

¡Oh sí!

La luna y el sol chocan sus manos.

¿No te olvidas de nada?

Si tu no estas aquí conmigo...

no puedo encontrar nada de lo que deseo.

Nevado, lo que hizo que sonriera tan sinceramente...

era el hecho de que tenemos tiempo para abrazarnos.

¿Hacia dónde te diriges, hada?

Reuniré toda la luz para iluminar tu mañana...

¡No digas adiós!

( **Fairy Tail – Opening 1 – Snowy Fairy – Sub español – TV Version.** )

 **Este es el final, como dije antes del capitulo, Os agradezco un montón todo el apoyo que se ha tenido en esta historia, no tendrá segunda temporada pero a lo mejor (no es seguro) que suba algunas OVAS, si queréis alguna OVA no dudéis en decírmelo en la reviews y ya veré si lo hago o no :), ahora mismo estoy subiendo capítulos en un fic de Date a Live llamado The Pain of Betrayal, aquel/aquella lector/a le gusta Date a Live, me gustaria que os pasarais a leerlo y dejara vuestras opiniones en la reviews de ese fic. En fin eso es todo, dejad vuestras opiniones como siempre en la reviews.**

 **Se despide Uchiha-Issei-DXD y hasta la próxima :D que tengáis un buen día.**


	8. Nota: Empezar de cero

**Nota**

* * *

 **Hola a todos, como podéis apreciar he cambiado el nombre de usuario de FanFiction, pero todo tiene un por qué.**

 **Verán, he decidido comenzar de cero, ósea reescribiré mis antiguos fics y los mejorare…Os preguntareis ¿Por qué hago esto?**

 **Sencillo, en el capítulo de No Oppai No Life (Qué por cierto lo eliminaré para reescribirlo y que no haya Traición Cliché y sin sentido) me sentía "Vacío", no me llenaba a la hora de escribir.**

 **Sobre el tema de No Oppai No Life, lo voy a quitar ya que YA HAY MUCHOS FICS DE TRAICIÓN CLICHÉ. Lo siento si esto os ofende o sienta mal, pero es lo que pienso. Siempre es la misma temática, Rias abandona a Issei…se arrepiente…Issei siendo full overpower superando a todos con sol capítulos…Sí, reconozco que ese fic hice ESE cliché y no lo niego, pero eso se va a cambiar.**

 **Si por esto dejan de seguirme las historias que tengo, lo entiendo. Para aquellos que me seguirá mis historias a pesar de esta noticia, sois dignos lectores y que os gusta de verdad mis historias.**

 **Bueno dejando eso, aquí os dejare mis fics que va a rescribirse y por qué.**

* * *

 **Love after the battle:** Fue mi primer One-shot de DXD, pero cambiare el título y la escritura.

 **An unexpected confession of love:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, cambiare el título y su escritura.

 **Si pudiera decirte:** Fue mi segundo One-shot de Sora no Otoshimono, puede que cambie el idioma del titulo y cambio la escritura.

 **Amor entre sempai y kouhai:** Fue mi primera historia con capítulos de DXD, Aquí cambiare muchas cosas, Titulo, escritura y la historia ya que me dí cuenta que puse la relación de Issei y Koneko demasiado rápido y forzoso.

 **No llores más mi ángel:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Oreimo, cambiare su escritura y titulo.

 **Los sentimientos de la Asesina y el Héroe:** Fue mi primer One-shot de Akame ga Kill, cambiare solo el titulo de la misma y cambio algunas cosas que comento en el fic.

 **Blue Love:** Fue mi primer fic de Nisekoi, arreglare algunos errores que hay en ese fic.

 **The Pain of Betrayal:** Fue mi primer fic de Date a Live, corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Flaming Love:** Reescrito de mi anterior fic de DXD "Pain of Love", corregiré algunos fallos ortográficos.

 **Yui no Ai** : Mi primer fic de To Love-Ru, solo cambiare algunas cosas que comento y de paso añado el ultimo capitulo.

 **No Oppai No Life** : la "mancha" que tengo, lo reescribire TODO y se llamara Love in the game.

 **We think the same:** Es un reescrito de un autor que se encuentra desaparecido, pero lo rescribo para hacer honor a su fic. No cambiare mucho solo mi nombre :P.

 **Yuuki Rito:** **La Llamas de la Voluntad** , lo mismo, solo cambiare algunas cosas.

 **Knight Of Zodiac Ω DXD** , solo cambio mi nombre xD.

* * *

 **Bien después de esto, queda deciros que espero que comprendáis mis motivos. Subiré primero el reescrito de Yui no Ai junto con el capítulo final (que todavía está en fase de desarrollo del ultimo capitulo) y después subiré mis anteriores fics, y hasta que no termine con los reescritos, no actualizare ningún fic.**

 **También subiré esto en cada uno de mis fics, y cuando los tenga ya todo hecho, eliminare esa nota.**

 **Bien, sin más que decir, se despide para siempre Uchiha-Issei-DXD y saludos como ElswordKirigaya97.**

 **¡Gracias por leer esta nota!**

* * *

 **PD: Esta nota se eliminará cuando empiece a subir los reescritos y este mensaje se enviara en TODOS mis fics.**


	9. Adios FanFiction

**Despedida**

Hola mis queridos seguidores/as. Antes que nada, Feliz Año 2018.

Bien como leéis. Dejo de escribir historias aquí, en y irme a Wattpad.

Sí…ahora mismo estáis en plan "¿¡WTF!?" pero todo tiene un porque y guardad las armas.

Veréis, en Wattpad puedo hacer mas cosas de las que en FanFiction no me deja hacer. Por ejemplo: Poner videos del YouTube o poner imágenes en algunas partes del fic.

No solo eso, me gusta como esta estructurado esa página (Por ahora) y la verdad quisiera subir mis historias ahí.

En fin. Entiendo que estéis sorprendidos o molesto conmigo, pero necesito "cambiar de aires". Pero tranquilos, no borrare los fics que tengo aquí solamente lo continuare en Wattpad e incluso subiré una reescrito de mis antiguos fics (básicamente los primeros que hice).

Entenderé a aquellos/as que dejen de seguir mis historias pero si algunos de verdad les encantan mis historias, seguidme en Wattpad (Que por cierto pondré un link hacia mi perfil de wattpad en mi perfil de aquí, en ).

Por cierto, que nadie…digo NADIE cojan mis historias y las hacen pasar como suyas, porque lo sabré.

En fin sin nada mas que decir me despido. Se despide Inesperado Add, conocido anteriormente como "Uchiha-Issei-DXD" y "ElswordKirigaya97". Nos vemos en Wattpad.


End file.
